Vous avez dit vampire ?
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Quand deux cousins vampires invitent deux jeunes femmes dans leur grande demeure que risque-t-il de se passer ? A vous de le deviner ;) ATTENTION gros risque de lemons /!\ âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira cette fic est en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une de mes amie, 2 OC sont présentes dans cette fic.
1. Première partie

**NA : Cette fiction est écrite en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies que j'ADORE 3 (elle se reconnaîtra ; j'espère que ça te plaira 3 =3). Elle incarne à la fois le perso préféré de mon amie (Luxus *-*) et le mien (Dranbalt *-*) ainsi que deux OC. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que ces deux là ont en commun...rien à part avoir une cicatrice sur le visage. Les couples présents seront Luxus x OC (mon amie = Megumi) et Dranbalt x OC (moi = Mitsuki) et au début d'autres légers couples seront présents mais les deux principaux seront ces deux là. Rating M car il y a de forte chance qu'il y ait des lemons (mais je ne suis pas sûre, je préviendrai à l'avance) et du sang en grande quantité (en même temps, quand on voit le titre, on se doute qu'il y en aura =D) **

**Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des points importants de la fiction, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise à vous aussi =) **

**A bientôt !**

**/!\ Attention léger risque de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu l'arc Tartaros. **

Vous avez dit vampires ?

En Roumanie, en l'an 773, des êtres surhumains dominaient et hantaient les villes de ce pays ; ces personnes ne vivaient que la nuit et effrayaient les habitants, on les appelait des vampires. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment actifs dans d'autres pays orientaux mais dans celui-ci et plus précisément dans la ville de Craiova, ils l'étaient toujours. Les personnes vivant dans cette ville les craignaient par dessus-tout et avaient la peur au ventre chaque nuit de nouvelle lune ; quelques anciens de la ville avaient remarqué au fil du temps que les vampires attaquaient surtout quand c'était cette lune qui illuminait le ciel. Craiova était une ville de taille moyenne et était construite autour d'une colline où siégeait en son sommet un somptueux grand manoir qui faisait frissonner les étrangers qui le voyait pour la première fois. Tout le monde savait que cet édifice était habité par deux jeunes vampires venant de perdre leurs parents. Le premier était le fils du Comte Makarov, mort à cent ans et ayant régné 80 ans sur Craiova ; à ses côtés, son épouse la Comtesse Polyussica décéda il y a peu d'une grave maladie laissant leur fils seul. Il s'appelait Luxus, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune et avait un peu le caractère de sa mère qui était plutôt distante et renfermée. Le jeune homme âgé maintenant de 27 ans, il vivait seul avec son cousin de deux ans son cadet, qui était dans la même situation que lui ; l'autre jeune vampire était le fils du Comte Gran Doma, frère de Makarov, et l'identité de sa mère restait inconnue, il s'appelait Dranbalt. Le jeune homme avait un peu près le même caractère que son cousin mais était plus parlant que ce dernier. Question physique, c'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux noirs courts et en bataille, de magnifiques yeux argentés et avait trois cicatrices qui lui recouvraient la partie gauche de son visage. Son cousin lui était plus grand et plus musclé, avait les cheveux blonds en épis rebiquant vers l'arrière, les yeux verts/onyx et avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui par contre ne lui recouvrait pas la partie gauche du visage comme son cousin mais son œil droit. Comme tout les vampires, les deux jeunes hommes avaient les canines développées et la manie de s'habiller en permanence avec des habits sombres. En ce moment ils étaient dans le salon du manoir qui était au 1er étage et où il y avait une vue magnifique sur la ville illuminée ; la pièce était spacieuse et impressionnante, elle était composée de fauteuils et canapés en velours noirs qui entouraient une table basse en verre où deux de vins étaient posés. Luxus était assis sur un des fauteuil regardant sans plus d'intérêt son verre sur la petite table tout en pensant de tout et de rien ; pour résumé, il s'ennuyait vraiment tout comme son cousin qui était debout devant la fenêtre et qui regardait la ville avec une idée bien en tête. Sans se retourner, il déclara au blond.

**«-Tu ne trouves pas que nous avons assez arrêter d'effrayer les habitants de Craiova ? » **Demanda le brun.

Le plus vieux des vampires détourna son regard vers son interlocuteur avant de répondre.

**«-A quoi tu penses ? »** Demanda Luxus.

Dranbalt se retourna vers son cousin et s'approcha de lui avant de s'asseoir en face de lui et de lui répondre.

**«-A nos prochaines cibles,** répondit le cadet des jeunes hommes.

**-Tu en as repéré ?** Demanda le blond.

**-Oui enfin, j'ai demandé à Erik d'aller en ville et il m'a dit avoir vu des jeunes femmes particulièrement...appétissantes,** répondit Dranbalt en prenant son verre sur la table et en admirant son breuvage.

**-Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes les attirer ici ?** L'interrogea Luxus perplexe.

**-Je me disais qu'organiser une sorte de dîner avec elles et leurs maris, les attireraient, d'autant plus qu'ils savent que si ils rejettent nos invitations, ils n'auront plus beaucoup à vivre..., **répondit le plus jeune.

**-Mmhh...,** répliqua le blond.

**-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?** Demanda Dranbalt.

**-Si, mais Erik t'a-t-il dit décris quelques femmes **? Demanda Luxus.

**-Oui, deux en particulier, la première avait de long cheveux roux brillant attachés en une queue de cheval laissant des cheveux légèrement ondulés aux pointes sur les côtés de son visage. Elle avait les yeux verts, un peu près les même que toi et à ce qu'a vu Erik, elle avait aussi une jolie silhouette,** déclara le cadet.

**-Mmhh...intéressant...très intéressant,** répliqua le blond en fantasmant déjà, **et l'autre ?**

**-La deuxième avait de long cheveux châtains détachés naturellement, ses yeux étaient jaunâtres et elle était vraiment...divine,** avoua le brun en pensant déjà à la jeune femme en question.

**-Dois-je comprendre que ça sera elle ta cible ?** Demanda Luxus.

**-..., Euh...oui, enfin...nous verrons bien,** répondit Dranbalt gêné.

**-C'est cela oui, bon Erik doit se charger d'inviter les personnes qui viendront,** déclara le plus âgé.

**-Oui, Erik !»** Appela le brun.

Peu de temps après cette appellation, le valet qui était un jeune homme au teint mat, ayant les cheveux de couleur pourpre et hérissé et un œil valide de couleur mauve, arriva dans le salon habillé également de vêtements sombres mais moins sophistiqués que ses maîtres. Il s'avança vers les deux vampires.

**«-Oui, que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?** Demanda le serviteur.

**-Te souviens-tu des jeunes femmes que tu avais repéré ?** Demanda Dranbalt.

**-Oui, je m'en souviens, que leurs voulez-vous ? **Demanda Erik.

**-Nous voulons justes les invitées à un repas avec les autres personnes importantes de Craiova,** lui répondit Luxus.

**-Vous voulez que j'aille leur faire la commission ? **Demanda le borgne.

**-Oui en quelques sortes,** répondit le plus jeune des vampires.

**-Bien, je m'en charge tout de suite,** répliqua le valet.

**-Merci.» **Déclarèrent les deux maîtres des lieux.

Le valet effectua une légère révérence devant les deux jeunes hommes et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Luxus et Dranbalt se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives afin de se préparer pour ce soir... .

Au même moment, dans le centre-ville de Craiova, les habitants rentrèrent de leurs travail dans la foule, parmi eux, deux jeunes femmes rentraient de leurs studios d'écrivains, épuisées de cette journée. Elles étaient amies depuis longtemps et se connaissaient à la perfection et leurs maris avaient la même relation. Elles s'appelaient Megumi et Mitsuki. La première avaient de magnifiques yeux verts onyx qui pétillaient de vie, des cheveux d'un somptueux roux et qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval mi-haute laissant des mèches légèrement ondulés sur les côtés de son visage. Elle était vêtit d'une veste noir sophistiquée qui était attachée ; ce qui empêchait de voir ses vêtements du haut mais on pouvait voir qu'elle portait d'un pantalon slim noir et portait des bottes sanglées qui lui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux ; elle avait aussi son sac à main pour le travail. Mitsuki elle était une jeune femme ayant des yeux de couleurs jaunâtre qui brillaient de d'énergie, de long cheveux châtains, détachés et lissés naturellement et était habillé de la même façon que Megumi ; les deux amies marchèrent encore un peu ensemble avant de se séparer pour rentrer chacune chez elle où leurs amants les attendaient mais ce qu'elles ignoraient encore, c'est qu'elles se reverraient plus tôt que le lendemain. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent donc et se mirent à marcher en direction de leur appartement. Mitsuki fut la plus rapide à rentrer chez elle ; elle arriva sur le seuil de son lieu de vie et ouvrit la porte. Elle rentra et referma la porte avant d'enlever sa veste et poser son sac dans l'entrée auprès des affaires de son compagnon. Elle se dirigea dans le salon où elle vit son amant qui croulait sous la paperasse de son travail ; le jeune homme en question avait des yeux de couleur lavande, cachés par ses lunettes mais qui hypnotisaient tout de même Mitsuki à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, des cheveux noirs attachés quand il travaillait mais détachés quand il était chez eux et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle aimait mieux quand il les avait naturellement détaché, il paraissait moins stricte et plus détendu. Il avait retiré sa cravate et sa veste de son costume et était seulement habillé de sa chemise blanche qui était un peu ouverte au niveau du col et de son pantalon noir. Le jeune homme était assis à la table de la salle à manger entrain de lire ses papiers et en voyant ça, Mitsuki s'approcha discrètement de lui et arriver derrière lui, elle lui entoura le cou avec ses bras avant de l'embrasser à l'embouchure des lèvres. Le jeune homme délaissa ses papiers et prit les mains de son amante et les serra.

**«-Excuse-moi, avec tout ce travail, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver,** avoua le jeune homme.

**-C'est pas grave, fais ton travail mais ne reste pas trop longtemps dessus, moi aussi je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, Lahar...j'espère que tes papiers ne prennent pas trop de place dans ton cœur qui m'appartient déjà, je vais être très jalouse sinon,** déclara ironiquement Mitsuki.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à cette réplique.

**-Personne, ni même mes papiers prendront mon cœur alors qu'il t'appartient,** répliqua Lahar.

**-Je l'espère bien, bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, je suis épuisée, cette journée m'a crevé,** déclara la jeune femme.

**-Je dois avouer que moi aussi, je suis crevé, je dois régler tout ces papiers pour demain,** répliqua le jeune homme en regardant de haut en bas les piles de papier qui se trouvaient devant lui.

**-Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, vraiment ils exagèrent de te mettre autant de travail le soir, ils pourraient pensé que tu as une femme qui voudrait passer du temps avec toi après ces journées de travail intensif,** déclara Mitsuki en s'éloignant de la salle à manger.

**-Je ne sais pas si ils prennent compte de ça, à mon avis ils s'en fichent et ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts et ne font guère attention aux autres,** répliqua Lahar désolé.

Le jeune homme entendit un soupir venant de sa compagne et l'imita avant qu'elle réapparaisse, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, habillée seulement de ses sous-vêtements et d'une serviette à la main. Il la regarda de haut en bas, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**-T'as intérêt à avoir fini de régler toute cette paperasse dès que j'aurai fini de prendre ma douche,** le menaça Mitsuki avec un regard pervers.

**-Sinon quoi ?** Demanda Lahar.

**-Tu verras...,» **répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sensuelle.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe et retourna à ses papiers ; mais à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre à travailler que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et stoppa Lahar dans sa lecture.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**«-Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure là ? » **Sedemanda Lahar méfiant.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un jeune homme qui semblait être de la haute société vu les habits sophistiqués qu'il avait sur lui ; il avait aussi les cheveux pourpres et hérissés ainsi qu'un œil reptilien mauve, l'autre étant fermé à cause d'une cicatrice verticale qui lui recouvrait le milieu de la paupière. De plus, l'inconnu avait l'air étrange, il regardait Lahar d'une manière...assez psychopathe ; le brun voulut engager la conversation mais fut devancer par le visiteur.

**«-Excusez-moi, êtes vous le dénommé Lahar ?** Commença l'inconnu borgne.

**-..., Oui c'est exact, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?** Demanda le brun.

**-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Erik,** répondit le valet en faisant une petite révérence.

**-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? **Demanda Lahar qui commençait à douter de son visiteur.

**-En rien, je suis juste venir vous transmettre un message des Comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder ; ils vous invitent, vous et votre femme à un dîner où se seront rassemblés toutes les personnes importantes de Craiova, telle que vous et votre compagne,** répondit Erik.

En entendant cette annonce, le sang de Lahar se glaça et commençait à angoisser intérieurement et au même moment, le valet sentit son changement d'humeur avec ses sens aiguisés et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sadique. Que faire ? Un repas, organisé par les deux vampires les plus actifs du moment, faudrait-il le refuser ou prendre le risque de l'accepter ? Sans être sûr de revenir le lendemain matin. Ces questions envahissaient le cerveau de Lahar qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-Je vous conseille d'accepter l'invitation si vous ne voulez pas avoir mal au ventre toutes les nuits en ayant peur pour votre vie. Sachez que si vous refusez leur invitation, vous n'en n'auriez plus pour longtemps,** menaça le valet.

Lahar ne su quoi répondre et avant que le jeune homme s'en aille, il lui donna sa réponse.

**-J'accepte, j'accepte l'invitation, ma femme et moi viendrons au repas qu'organisent vos maîtres,** déclara le brun en ayant quelque peu peur.

**-Bien, je vous remercie, venez au manoir à 21h précise, sur ce, je vous laisse à vos préparatifs,» **répliqua Erik en s'éloignant de la porte.

Le valet partit, Lahar referma la porte et s'adossa sur cette dernière afin de mettre ses idées au clair ; il venait d'accepter l'invitation de deux vampires et pas n'importe lesquels, quelle bêtise ! Comment Mitsuki allait-elle réagir ? A peine eut-il le temps de réfléchir à la réaction de son amante, qu'il entendit une porte se fermer ; elle avait fini de prendre sa douche et alla dans leur chambre pour s'habiller en tenue « zen ». Il la rejoignit et la surprit entrain de choisir ses affaires, en ayant qu'une serviette autour du corps comme vêtement. Elle vit un regard sur elle et détourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui semblait mal à l'aise.

**«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois en tenue légère si ? **Demanda Mitsuki.

**-Non, ce n'est pas la légèreté de tes vêtements qui me gène mais...pendant que tu étais entrain de te doucher, un valet des deux comtes du manoir est venu, **répondit Lahar.

**-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** Demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

**-Il devait nous transmettre une invitation donnée par les deux vampires,** répliqua le brun.

**-Et tu l'as accepté ?** Demanda la châtain _(Na : jsp si ça se dit -_-) _

**-Oui...pourquoi fallait pas ? **Demanda le jeune homme.

**-Si au contraire, refuser une invitation des comtes de vampires de Craiova, c'est du suicide pure et simple, **répliqua Mitsuki, **à quelle heure doit-on y être ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-21h précise, c'est ce que le valet m'a dit,** répondit Lahar.

**-Bien, il est 19h55, nous avons le temps de nous préparer, **répliqua la jeune femme.

**-Oui, moi qui pensait que nous serions tranquille ce soir, **déclara le brun à lunettes.

**-Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir penser,» **répliqua Mitsuki qui était de nouveau entrain de chercher des vêtements.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se diriger vers sa commode et d'imiter sa compagne à chercher des vêtements très sophistiqués pour l'occasion qui se présentait devant eux.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin de l'appartement de Mitsuki et Lahar, Megumi arriva enfin chez elle après cette journée éprouvante. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement qu'elle partageait avec son amant. Tout était calme, comme d'habitude mais elle préféra tout de même vérifier que son compagnon était bien là.

**«-Rufus ?** Interpella-t-elle.

**-Oui, je suis dans le salon,»** répondit simplement le jeune homme.

La rousse souffla de soulagement et posa ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le salon. Elle le vit assit sur le canapé entrain de lire un livre, ayant déjà fini son travail, il avait quartier libre. La jeune femme l'admira quelques minutes ; ses long cheveux blond si bien coiffés, ses yeux en amandes d'un noir profond brillaient à la lumière, son calme impressionnant et ses airs théâtraux, la faisaient fondre. Elle quitta sa veste avant de rejoindre son amant sur le canapé et allait l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Rufus détourne sa tête pour que ses lèvres tombent sur les siennes. Le jeune homme prit la suite et embrassa tendrement Megumi qui répondit avec joie au baiser de son amant. Ils rompirent leur baiser au bout de quelques minutes et le jeune homme engagea la conversation.

**«-Bonne journée ?** Demanda Rufus.

**-Comme d'habitude, crevante et ennuyante, m'enfin, elle est terminée, c'est le principal,** répondit Megumi.

**-Oui, maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu vas pouvoir te détendre,** répliqua le blond en se levant du canapé.

**-Mmhh...tu as préparé quelque chose ?** Demanda la rousse en humant l'air.

**-Oui et ce quelque chose est le thé que tu préfères,** répondit le jeune homme.

**-Ohhh...t'es trop mignon...,»** répliqua Megumi touchée par ce geste.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui la fit fondre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il allait amener les tasses de thé mais la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et stoppa ses gestes pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour découvrir qui était leur mystérieux visiteur. Il ouvrit la porte et vit à quoi ressemblait le visiteur ; jeune homme, cheveux pourpres et hérissés, un seul œil valide mauve l'autre étant fermé à cause d'une blessure, des habits de la haute société. Rufus en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'un valet d'un comte ou d'un autre personne importante dans la société.

**«-Qui êtes-vous, je n'ai aucun souvenir de votre visage ? **Demanda Rufus méfiant.

**-Je me présente, Erik, valet des nobles comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder, êtes-vous Monsieur Rufus Lohr ?** Demanda le borgne.

**-Oui...c'est exact, que me voulez-vous ? **Demanda le blond.

**-Je suis venu vous transmettre une invitation de mes deux maîtres,** répondit Erik.

**-Une invitation ? De quel genre ? **Demanda Rufus qui commençait vraiment à douter de son visiteur.

**-..., Ils vous invitent vous et votre femme à un repas qui regroupent les personnes importantes de la ville,** répondit le valet.

**-Et si nous sommes déjà pris ce soir ?** Demanda le blond en commençant à refermer la porte.

Rufus fut stoppé dans son geste par le vif réflexe du valet qui lui prit fermement le bras en prenant un air menaçant.

**-Je vous conseille d'annuler toutes les activités nocturnes que vous aviez prévu, si vous voulez encore dormir en ayant l'esprit tranquille, vous feriez mieux de suivre mon conseil sinon, je crains que vous en ayez plus pour bien longtemps, **déclara Erik d'une manière très menaçante qui glaça le sang de Rufus.

Le valet relâcha le bras du blond et attendit sa réponse ; le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, accepter pour vivre tranquille pour le restant de ces jours et prendre le risque de ne jamais revenir ou ne pas y aller pour mourir plus rapidement ? A force de tourner les questions dans tous les sens, Rufus décida enfin à donner sa réponse.

**-Nous viendrons, à quelle heure doit-on se rendre au manoir ?** Demanda le blond.

**-Rendez-vous au manoir à 21h précise, sur ce, je vous laisse,» **répliqua Erik en s'éloignant de l'appartement.

Rufus regarda le valet partir et referma la porte avant de retourner auprès de Megumi qui avait elle-même été chercher les tasses de thé qu'il avait préparé. Elle le regarda d'une drôle de manière avant de lui demander.

**«-Alors, qui était notre visiteur ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

Le blond mit un peu de temps à bien assimiler la question et d'y répondre.

**-C'était un valet. Le valet des Comtes Dranbalt et Luxus, les deux vampires encore actifs. Il est venu nous avertir qu'ils organisaient un repas pour les personnes importantes de Craiova, telles que nous, et j'ai accepté,** répondit Rufus.

**-Contente de te l'entendre dire, j'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passé si tu aurais refusé leur invitation ; refuser une invitation de deux vampires encore assoiffés de sang, c'est mourir à coup sûr dans les prochaines 24h,** répliqua Megumi sérieuse, **à quelle doit-on se** **rendre à leur manoir ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Nous devons y être à 21h,** répondit le jeune homme inquiet.

La rousse sentit l'inquiétude de son amant et se leva de sa place pour le rejoindre dans le milieu de la pièce ; elle l'étreignit et le serra fort tout en lui murmurant.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien si on fait ce qu'ils nous demandent de faire, on n'a rien à craindre..., **murmura Megumi.

**-Tu crois vraiment que des vampires ont de la pitié à revendre ?** Demanda Rufus.

**-Euh...à vrai dire, pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des vampires qu'ils sont systématiquement méchants, donc détends toi et commençons à nous préparer pour cette soirée auprès de ses...sympathiques suceurs de sang »** répliqua la jeune femme en quittant son étreinte et en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres à la recherche d'habits sophistiqués. Elle fut rejointe par Rufus qui avait l'air moins stressé mais qui l'était toujours intérieurement et comme son amante se mit à chercher de beaux vêtements pour ce soir.

/-/-/-/-/

**/20h55/**

Les deux couples en question étaient prêts à partir, ils avaient revêtit leurs plus belles robes et smokings et se dirigeaient vers le manoir où les deux maîtres des lieux attendaient déjà leurs cibles en se léchant les lèvres et les canines. Eux aussi avaient remit pour cette occasion leurs plus belles tenues. Les vampires allaient-ils vraiment faire ce que la majorité de leurs congénères faisaient où bien allaient-ils faire autrement selon la coutume ?

_Fin première partie_

**Alors vos premières impressions ? Vous avez aimé/adoré/détesté, vous voulez la suite ? **

**C'est tout de suite ;) ! **

**Petites reviews/commentaires ? **


	2. Deuxième partie

**Aye ! Voici la deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ **

**Bonne lecture =3 ! **

Vous avez dit vampire ?

**/21h00/ **

L'heure tant attendue par les comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder était enfin arrivée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir leur cible de leurs propres yeux et ils allaient pouvoir se servir d'elles. Pour cette occasion, ils avaient revêtit leurs plus beaux vêtements, ils avaient tout les deux une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noirs également, des gants blancs en cuir ainsi qu'une cape seuls détails que l'on pouvait remarquer était l'intérieur de leur cape qui était violet foncé pour le blond et bleu marine pour le brun ; il y a avait aussi l'attache de leur cape qui était un éclair argenté pour Luxus et une sorte d'ankh* argenté pour Dranbalt. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore dans leurs appartements privés entrain de finaliser leur tenue et quand ils entendirent le son de l'horloge annoncer 21h00, ils quittèrent en une parfaite synchronisation , leurs chambres et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception afin de pouvoir accueillir comme il se doit, leurs très chères invitées. Ils virent tout leur personnel arrivé et virent leur principal valet se diriger vers eux.

**«-Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, vous allez enfin pouvoir voir les cibles que je vous ai choisi, très chers maîtres,** déclara Erik dans une très belle tenue aussi qui était un smoking très élégant.

**-J'espère qu'elles seront aussi belles que tu nous les a décrites,** répliqua Dranbalt.

**-Elles le sont, monsieur, vous pouvez me faire confiance,** répondit le valet.

**-Nous l'espérons pour toi, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends, Erik,» **menaça Luxus.

Le valet regarda tour à tour ses maître avec un œil inquiet et décida de ne pas rester auprès de ses suceurs de sang de maîtres plus longtemps, il devait accueillir les invités. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que lui ferait subir ses maîtres si ils seraient déçus des cibles qu'il avait choisit spécialement pour eux. Il laissa ce détail de côté et accueillit les premiers invités qui était Megumi accompagné de Rufus qui avait plutôt l'air stressé même si ça ne se voyait pas extérieurement, le valet sentait son angoisse et esquissa un léger sourire sadique avant de commencer ses bonnes paroles de bienvenue.

**«-Soyez la bienvenue, Monsieur Lohr et Dame Megumi, dans le manoir des comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder, je suis Erik, votre humble serviteur pour cette soirée, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la salle de réception où mes maîtres vous attendent,» **déclara le valet borgne avant de leur indiquer la direction à suivre.

Les deux premiers invités remercièrent le serviteur avant de se diriger vers la direction indiquer par Erik ; ils furent aussitôt pris en charge par une servante aux cheveux courts et roses ainsi qu'aux yeux bleus clairs et habillé d'un bel uniforme qui les débarrassa de leurs manteaux qui dévoilèrent leurs tenues. Rufus portait un smoking sophistiqué noir avec quelques touches de bordeaux sur sa cravate et sur ses rebords de chemises qui dépassaient de sa veste de smoking ; il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et avait mit pour l'occasion, des gants blanc chics en cuir. Megumi quant à elle, avait une très belle robe noire et blanche de style victorien qui la mettait en valeur, elle portait également des bijoux constitués de pierres précieuses et portait des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles ; Erik croisa son regard et put constater que ses yeux verts/onyx ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son maître Luxus et qu'ils étaient vraiment magnifique en plus de l'eye-liner qui les entourait. Ses cheveux d'un roux si brillant étaient attachés en un chignon sophistiqué et la jeune femme avait laissé deux mèches ondulées aux pointes, détachés sur les côtés, ce qui la rendaient vraiment belle.

Aussitôt le premier couple arrivé, le deuxième arriva ; le couple en question n'était qu'autre que Mitsuki et Lahar. Le jeune homme avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et était habillé d'un smoking tout en noir, excepté sa chemise qui était blanche. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, bustier et dos nu, qui moulait parfaitement son corps et qui laissait voir ses courbes généreuses ; elle avait revêtit aussi des mitaines noirs qui lui recouvraient les deux avants bras et qui descendaient jusqu'à ses poignet et qui se terminaient par des « rallonges » faisant penser aux ailes des chauves-souris. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en une queue de cheval mi-haute et étaient légèrement ondulés aux pointes. Quand le valet croisa son regard, il fut hypnotisé par la beauté de ses yeux qui étaient mis en valeur avec de l'eye-liner noir qui lui entouraient précisément chaque orbite en haut et en bas. Erik eut une pensée pour le plus jeune des vampires qui avait été intéressé par cette jeune femme, à son avis, il n'allait pas être déçu. Il exécuta le même numéro que le précédent couple ; il les dirigea vers la salle de réception et furent pris en charge par la même servante que leurs amis. Elle les emmena dans la salle en question qui était pour l'instant pas très remplie ; c'était une vaste pièce, le sol était recouvert de carrelage blanc où l'on voir son reflet en le regardant, au fond de la salle, se trouvait des tables où des verres en cristal et des plats de nourriture encore cachés par des cloches en argent massif. Lahar et Mitsuki virent qu'un couple était déjà présent et ils reconnurent aussitôt les personnes qui le composait.

**«-Megumi ! » ** Appela la brune.

La rousse qui admirait les structures de bâtiment, se stoppa quand elle entendit la voix de Mitsuki l'appeler ; elle se retourna et vit son amie la rejoindre accompagnée Lahar qui comme Rufus avait l'air inquiet. Elles se firent la bise et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme leurs compagnons qui avait échanger une poignée de main avant de se mettre à discuter. Mais ce que les quatre amis ignoraient, c'était qu'ils étaient observés de haut par les deux maîtres des lieux qui se léchèrent les canines et les lèvres en voyant leur cible de leurs propres yeux. Erik, leur valet avait vraiment fait de très bons choix ; Dranbalt qui avait tout de suite reconnu Mitsuki grâce à la description de leur serviteur, sentit son excitation monter en flèche tout comme Luxus qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Mais alors qu'ils allaient « capturer », le brun ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais ressentit envers une femme, quand il regardait la brune, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire couler son sang sur sa peau, il n'avait pas envie de le boire surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait ça en ces moments ; c'est comme si il commençait à tomber amoureux de Mitsuki mais il se résigna à nier cette possibilité mais il la garda tout de même dans un coin de sa tête. Luxus lui était aussi dans le même bateau, jamais il avait ressentit ce genre de sentiments envers une jeune femme mortelle qui plus est, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi dès qu'il la regardait, il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérés mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais une mortelle ne tombera amoureuse de lui, avec le caractère qu'il avait, c'était vraiment très peu probable ; en revanche, il se demandait pourquoi Dranbalt ne s'était toujours pas décidé à vivre avec une d'entre elle, il avait un caractère peut être plus renfermé mais moins désagréable que le sien et il avait des atouts pour faire fondre les femmes. Il avait remarqué que ces mortelles aimaient beaucoup les hommes aux cicatrices et le brun ne faisait pas exception. Avec les trois cicatrices qu'il lui recouvraient la partie gauche du visage, pleins de femmes avaient succombé à son charme mais jamais il avait ramené une de ces cruches qui ne s'intéressent qu'au sport de chambre. Ce n'était pas son style, Luxus se demandait vraiment si cette Mitsuki était son genre, apparemment c'était le cas, vu la manière dont il la regardait, il était complètement hypnotisé par la jeune femme et ça le blond n'en rata pas une miette, il devra le charrier à cause de ça demain. Mais entre regarder son cousin qui lâchait pas la brune du regard et regarder la rousse, il préféra regarder la jeune femme qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il la regarda, il regarda surtout sa silhouette mais il avait beau être légèrement pervers, cela ne l'empêchait pas de juger les femmes par leurs intelligence et quelque chose lui disait que celle-ci ne devait pas être idiote. Le blond ne vit pas son cousin esquisser un sourire amusé en le voyant aussi concentré de cette manière surtout pour une femme. Le blond continua son manège jusqu'à ce que d'autres couples arrivent dans la salle de réception ; les deux vampires regardèrent les invités arrivés et reconnurent plusieurs têtes connues comme Gajil et Levy Redfox, le mari était dirigeant dans une grande entreprise de métaux qui avait du succès et la femme était une traductrice hors-pair et la plus demandée de la ville. Ils virent aussi la fratrie Strauss accompagnée de leurs compagnons, Fried et Mirajane Justin, Elfman et Evergreen Strauss ainsi que Monsieur Bixrow et Dame Lisanna. Il y avait aussi Rogue et Yukino Cheney ainsi que le frère de ce dernier, Sting accompagné de sa femme Minerva et quand les deux vampires virent ce couple d'en haut, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher une mine de dégoût, ce couple les dégoûtait mais va savoir pourquoi, peut être que le jeune homme était plus jeune que sa femme ou autre chose mais quelque soit la raison, les maîtres des lieux n'aimaient voir ce couple et surtout dans leur demeure, ils se remirent donc à surveiller ou plutôt reluquer leurs principales cibles. D'autres couples arrivèrent Monsieur Bacchus et Dame Kanna, Grey et Jubia Fullbuster, Natsu et Lucy Dragnir, Arzak et Biska Connell, Jellal et Erza Fernandez... .Pour résumé tout les couples de la ville étaient venus. L'intégralité des invités étant maintenant arrivés, les deux vampires descendirent de leurs étages et empruntèrent l'escalier central pour rejoindre leurs invités qui les attendaient dans le silence absolu ; les lumières s'éteignirent, seules les bougies

restèrent allumées. Les couples purent apercevoir deux silhouettes descendre les escaliers, lentement mais sûrement ; Luxus et Dranbalt ne lâchèrent pas leurs cibles des yeux et continuèrent à avancer. Dès qu'ils furent à la même hauteur que tout leurs invités, les lumières se rallumèrent et les couples purent enfin voir le visage des personnes qu'ils craignaient tant. Quand Mitsuki et Megumi virent les deux vampires, elles ne surent quoi dire, toutes les deux sentirent leurs cœurs plus forts pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, Mitsuki avait tout de suite bloqué son regard sur Dranbalt, ses yeux gris l'hypnotisait et étrangement elle se sentait attirer par lui, elle oublia même Lahar en ces instants là ; Megumi, elle, fut tout de suite attirée par Luxus, sa silhouette imposante, ses yeux onyx/verts comme les siens, la déstabilisaient. Elle resta bloqué un bon moment sur sa silhouette bien musclée et impressionnante et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec intérêt, elle ne put empêcher ses rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues, ce qui eut pour effet de faire esquisser un sourire au blond. Le plus jeune des vampires, lui continuait toujours à fixer Mitsuki qui se sentait mal à l'aise, elle le trouvait vraiment très attirant et aimerait bien faire sa connaissance même si c'était un vampire. Les deux maîtres des lieux arrêtèrent leur manège et souhaitèrent la bienvenue à l'ensemble de leurs invités.

**«-Bonsoir honorables habitants de Craiova, soyez les bienvenus dans notre humble demeure, **commença Dranbalt en recommençant à fixer Mitsuki qui n'en pouvait plus de son regard transperçant.

**-Nous espérons que vous passerez une très bonne soirée en notre compagnie, faites comme chez vous,** continua Luxus qui recommença lui aussi à fixer Megumi.

**-Soit amusez-vous,»** déclara le plus jeune des deux vampires.

Les couples se dispersèrent et remirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Rufus qui connaissait Sting et Rogue vint à leur rencontre et commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec eux, laissant Megumi seule avec Mitsuki qui fut aussi délaissée par Lahar qui vit Fried avec lequel il travaillait.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc seules et profitèrent pour aller se chercher une coupe de champagne ; les deux vampires les surveillant toujours prirent la même direction mais s'y rendirent plus rapidement afin de pouvoir servir leurs cibles. Elles arrivèrent donc à la table et avant qu'elles purent prendre un des verres deux inconnus vinrent les servir et ces inconnus n'étaient qu'autre que les Comtes Luxus et Dranbalt.

**«-Bonsoir, Mi ladies, permettez-nous de vous offrir une coupe,» **déclara Luxus.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne surent où se mettre mais acceptèrent volontiers l'avance du blond enfin Megumi fut la plus touchée par cette invitation, surtout que le vampire continuait de la regarder. Mais Dranbalt ne resta pas en retrait et aborda Mitsuki qui recommença à être hypnotiser par le brun. Le vampire lui prit une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

**«-Je me présente, je suis le Comte Dranbalt Gryder, fils du Comte Gran Doma,** commença le vampire en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

**-Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Seigneur Dranbalt, vous voir devant moi, en cher et en os, est un grand honneur,** répliqua Mitsuki.

**-Pas autant que _vous_ voir devant moi, vous êtes une beauté de la nature, quel est votre nom ?** Demanda Dranbalt.

**-Je m'appelle Mitsuki, tout court,** répondit la jeune femme.

**-Très joli prénom, très original, **répliqua le vampire.

**-Je vous remercie, Seigneur Dranbalt, mais je ne mérite pas tant de compliments, comparé à vous, je ne suis rien, **répliqua Mitsuki.

Le jeune suceur de sang rapprocha vivement sa cible qui fut surprise et qui se retrouva contre le torse du vampire.

**-Je vous interdit de parler de vous de la sorte, vous êtes une personne de qualité et ça peu de personnes le sont,** murmura Dranbalt.

**-Mais..., **retenta Mitsuki.

**-Non, je vous en prie, taisez-vous et suivez-moi, Mi lady,» **répliqua le vampire.

Le brun entraîna sa cible hors de la salle de réception et l'emmena à l'étage dans ces appartements privés ; Mitsuki craignait le pire... .

Pendant ce temps, Luxus et Megumi commencèrent à faire un peu plus connaissance.

**-Je suis le Comte Luxus Draer, fils du Comte Makarov Draer et de la Comtesse Polyussica, **déclara le blond.

**-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Seigneur Luxus,** répliqua Megumi impressionnée.

**-Moi de même Dame...euh...,** commença le blond.

**-Dame Megumi, Seigneur Luxus, pour vous servir,** répliqua la rousse amusée.

**-Veuillez excuser ma maladresse, je ne suis pas habitué à rencontré des personnes de premières qualités telle que vous, Mi lady,** déclara Luxus sincère.

**-Vous exagérez, Seigneur Luxus, je suis une simple jeune femme comparé à vous qui êtes descendant d'une lignée de grands comtes, je ne vaut pas grand chose,** avoua Megumi en baissant légèrement la tête.

Le vampire n'étant pas d'accord avec sa cible, prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'elle puisse croiser son regard vert brillant.

**-Vous n'êtes pas une simple personne, nous avons tous quelque chose en nous qui fait qu'on est une personne d'exception et je pense qu'il est en mon devoir de découvrir quelle est cette chose pour vous, Dame Megumi,** déclara Luxus sérieux.

**-Vous le pensez vraiment, Seigneur Luxus ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

**-Oui, Mi lady, venez avec moi, je dois vous montrer quelque chose,» **répliqua le blond.

Luxus prit une des mains de la jeune femme et l'emmena avec lui à l'étage tout comme Dranbalt l'avait fait avec Mitsuki plus tôt ; Megumi avait elle aussi un pressentiment sur la tournure des choses qui allaient se produire et elle pensa à Rufus qui allait se demander où elle était passée.

/-/-/-/-/

Pendant ce temps Lahar qui avait finit de parler de tout et de rien avec Fried, délaissa ce dernier afin de retrouver son amante ; seulement, il ne la trouva pas parmi les invités et s'aperçut que Rufus était aussi entrain de chercher quelque chose ou plutôt une certaine personne. Il alla à sa rencontre afin de pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il cherchait.

**«-Qui est-ce que tu cherches ?** Demanda Lahar.

**-Je cherche Megumi, je ne la trouve pas, enfin je ne la voit pas,** répondit le blond inquiet.

**-Désolé je ne l'ai pas vu moi non plus mais aurais-tu vu Mitsuki, elle est elle aussi introuvable ?** Demanda Lahar.

**-Non désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu,** répliqua Rufus.

**-Mais où-est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien être alors ?** Se demanda le brun.

**-Vous avez perdu quelque chose messieurs ? **Demanda une voix masculine derrière les deux jeunes hommes.

Rufus et Lahar se retournèrent virent que leur interlocuteur n'était qu'autre que Erik, le valet des deux comtes.

**-Euh...vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent nos femmes ?** Demanda Lahar.

**-Elles ont mystérieusement disparut...,** ajouta Rufus perplexe.

**-Je suis désolé, messieurs mais j'ignore où se trouve vos femme,** mentit Erik.

**-Vous en êtes sûrs ?** Demanda le brun à lunettes.

**-Oui monsieur, mais dès que je verrai une de vos femmes, je viendrai aussitôt vous prévenir, je peux vous le garantir, **répondit le valet en s'efforçant de sourire.

**-..., Nous vous remercions,** répliqua le blond qui commençait à s'éloigner du valet avec Lahar.

**-Attendez, mes maîtres voulaient que je vous montre quelque chose...quelque chose d'important, ils m'ont dit que ça avait un rapport avec leurs ancêtres,** déclara Erik sérieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent intéressés.

**-Vraiment ?** Demanda Rufus.

**-Et où se trouve cette chose ?** Demanda à son tour Lahar.

**-Veuillez me suivre,** répondit simplement le valet.

Le valet emmena les deux jeunes hommes hors de la salle de réception et les guida dans les sous-sols du manoir, ce qui commençait à donner des doutes à Rufus et à Lahar qui n'aimaient pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Ils continuèrent de suivre Erik et s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment qui parut bon au valet qui se stoppa ; il se retourna vers les deux invités avec un sourire mauvais qui effraya les deux jeunes hommes. Aussitôt, une aura rougeoyante entoura le valet et Rufus et Lahar eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que ses mains se transformèrent en pattes écailleuses pourpres et griffues ; et à peine eurent-ils le temps de voir ses modifications que le valet fonça sur eux et ne virent que le noir les envahirent...à jamais, pour toujours.

_Fin deuxième partie_

**NA : Alors vous impressions sur cette deuxième partie ? ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =) **

**A tout suite pour la suite =3 ! **

*Ankh : croix égyptienne ressemblant au sceau du Conseil.


	3. Troisième partie

**Tadaa ! Voilà la troisième partie =D **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ **

**Bonne lecture =3**

**WARNING : /!\ LEMONS EN VUE /!\ **

Vous avez dit vampire ?

**/22h00/ **

Au manoir des comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder, les événements avaient prit une drôle de tournure ; les deux vampires avaient réussi la première étape de leur plan, s'emparer de leur cible qui étaient Megumi et Mitsuki. De leurs côtés, Rufus et Lahar s'étaient fais avoir par Erik, le valet qui leur avait tendu un piège ; en ce moment même, ils gisaient dans une cellule qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols du manoir. Le valet les avait agressé avec son étrange transformation reptilienne et étaient maintenant grièvement blessé ; Lahar avait tout le torse recouvert de griffures qui saignaient abondamment tout comme Rufus qui avait en plus de ces blessures là, le visage barré également par des griffures causées par les pattes écailleuses de Erik qui les avait délaissé, baignant dans leur sang. Le valet s'était emparé d'un linge afin de nettoyer le sang de ses mains et avait reprit son apparence initiale pour revenir à la salle de réception. Lorsqu'il fut revenu dans la pièce, il s'aperçut que ses maîtres n'étaient plus présents, ils devaient donc avoir prit leur cible et les avaient emmené dans leurs appartements privés.

Ayant terminé sa part de travail, Erik retrouva sa compagne Kinana qui était aussi une des servantes des deux vampires, chargée de l'entretien.

/-/-/-/-/

Dans un de ses appartements privés, Luxus avait emmené sa cible, Megumi et lui fit le tour du propriétaire en passant par le mini-salon et la chambre vraiment très sophistiqué avec son grand lit double à baldaquins, ses grandes baies vitrées de style gothique et ces meubles du même style ; la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle vit le lit, il faut dire que le vampire était vraiment un canon, sa silhouette tellement bien musclée lui faisait vraiment très envie et ses yeux vert/onyx comme les siens réussissaient à la déstabiliser. Elle le détailla lentement de la tête au pieds mais malheureusement pour Megumi, Luxus la surprit à son petit manège et elle se figea en rougissant dès qu'elle croisa son regard perçant qui la transperça. Content de son impression, le blond ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire pervers qui laissa la jeune femme perplexe sur la suite des événements. Il l'emmena alors dans son bureau et la fit asseoir dans un des fauteuil de la pièce et lui servit un verre de vin avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle et d'engager la conversation.

**«-Alors...qu'est-ce que vous faites en temps normal ?** Demanda Luxus.

**-Je...je suis une auteure de romans d'horreur et de romance gothique...,** répondit Megumi stressée par la présence du séduisant vampire blond.

**-Je vous mets aussi mal à l'aise que ça ? **Demanda le suceur de sang en posant son verre par-terre.

**-..., C'est-à-dire que..., **commença Megumi gênée.

Le vampire rapprocha son siège de celui de la jeune femme, prit une de ses mains et la baisa.

**-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne vous ferais aucun mal, je veux juste vous faire plaisir...,» **susurra Luxus d'une manière envoûtante.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi faire à part rougir de nouveau, elle sentait son excitation grandir de plus en plus et sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur les lèvres du vampire et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle croyait que les lèvres des vampires étaient glacées mais en fondant sur les lèvres de Luxus, elle s'aperçut que les siennes étaient chaudes et tendres, ce qui l'incita à approfondir le baiser qu'elle avait commencé. A la grande surprise de Megumi, Luxus répondit aussitôt au baiser en y introduisant sa langue qui rencontra celle de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de plaisir. Le vampire n'ayant pas envie de finir si tôt, il rompit doucement le baiser et souleva la jeune femme de la même façon qu'une mariée et l'emmena dans la chambre où il la lâcha sans délicatesse sur le lit. Il se plaça automatiquement au-dessus de Megumi et reprit où il en était ; il l'embrassa ardemment tout en ayant les mains baladeuses. Luxus sentait son excitation grandir en lui et commençait à avoir chaud intérieurement ; il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade et avait déjà la respiration haletante. La jeune femme rompit doucement le baiser et dénoua la cape du vampire qui se laissa faire docilement ; elle envoya le morceau de tissu valser de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de s'attaquer à la chemise du beau blond qui occupait maintenant ses pensées. Megumi commença à déboutonner le vêtement mais à peine eut-elle le temps de commencer que Luxus lui prit les poignets et les tendit vers l'arrière ; c'était lui qui devait dominer, pas elle, il la ré-embrassa sauvagement avant de déposer des baisers fiévreux dans le creux du cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir sous les assauts du vampire et désirait qu'il aille plus loin ; elle laissa de petits gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche pour inciter le vampire à continuer sa torture. Satisfait de son effet, Luxus continua ses baisers laissant parfois sa langue retracer la courbe de son cou ; il descendit plus bas toujours en recouvrant sa peau de baisers et arriva à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise en sentant les canines sur-développées glisser le long de sa peau mais cela ne la déplut pas pour autant, elle voulait qu'il continue de la torture, elle ne pensait même plus à Rufus dans ces moments là, tellement que Luxus la submergeait de sensations nouvelles et agréables. Mais alors qu'elle se détendait, une question vint à l'esprit de Megumi, le vampire avait vraiment des mains expertes, mais elle était sa combientième de femme au juste ? En y réfléchissant, Megumi devina qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois et qu'elle n'était qu'une sorte de distraction, hors elle ne voulait pas ça ; certes elle voulait le faire mais elle voulait que ce soit passionnel et sentimentale comme dans les romans qu'elle écrivait si ce n'était que simplement pour le plaisir du vampire, ça n'avait aucun intérêt, enfin pour Megumi, pour Luxus peu importait du moment qu'elle se retrouvait dans son lit et qu'il la fasse fantasmer pour une nuit, ça lui convenait. Il voulut continuer son exploration mais la jeune femme se dégagea vivement de l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses poignets, des larmes perlant à l'extrémité de ses yeux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit retenant ses sanglots en la présence de Luxus qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

**«-Que vous arrive-t-il, Mi lady ?** Demanda le blond.

**-..., Je...je...je ne veux pas..., **commença Megumi.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas ?** Demanda Luxus en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

**-Je...je ne veux pas le faire avec un homme qui me prends juste pour une distraction...,** répondit la rousse.

**-C'est ce que vous pensez ?! **Demanda le vampire interloqué par cette remarque.

**-Oui...,** répondit la jeune femme.

**-Alors comme ça vous pensez que moi, Luxus Draer vous prend parmi tant d'autre jeunes femmes pour une simple distraction ?! Vous me connaissez mal...Mi lady, jamais je vous aurais choisit au hasard, surtout vous, vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple distraction à mes yeux...,** murmura le blond dans le dos de Megumi.

**-Ah oui, et euh..que suis-je alors ?** Demanda la rousse.

Là, la jeune femme ne s'attendit pas à ça, le vampire quitta le lit et se planta devant elle, l'air décidé ; il posa avec douceur ses mains sur ses épaules et rapprocha sa tête de celle de Megumi qui avait une bonne vue sur le torse du blond, sa chemise étant à moitié déboutonnée.

**-Vous êtes...celle qui comble le vide que possède mon cœur, jamais je vous aurais prit pour distraction, je...je...jamais je n'ai ressentit ça envers une femme et je voulais que vous le sachiez, Mi lady, vous avez prit possession de mon cœur, je vous aime, Megumi et pour de vrai,** déclara sincèrement Luxus en pressant sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

**-Vous dites vrai ?** Demanda tout de même la rousse.

**-Oui...,»** murmura simplement le vampire en rapprochant encore sa tête de celle de Megumi.

Sans plus attendre, le blond fondit sur les lèvres de sa cible et l'embrassa tendrement ; elle répondit tout de suite au baiser et Luxus la força à s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit sans protester maintenant qu'elle était sûre des sentiments du vampire à son égard, elle espéra quand même qu'il ne lui avait pas mentit mais ses paroles étaient remplies de sincérité et d'honnêteté et elle aurait du mal à croire que ce n'était que de vulgaires paroles. Elle laissa ses doutes de côté pour l'instant et fit glisser doucement ses fines mains sur le torse du blond, encore recouvert de sa chemise ; elle finit de la déboutonner et l'envoya valser comme sa cape. Elle découvrit enfin le torse superbement bien musclé de Luxus et commença à le caresser d'une manière sensuelle qui fit frissonner le vampire. Elle redessina les courbes de ses muscles et lui caressa également le dos, elle put entendre un léger gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche et continua sa torture en souriant ; il aimait peut être ses caresses mais il n'aimait pas pour autant se faire dominé par Megumi et sans la prévenir, il commença à dénouer sa robe assez provocante aux yeux du vampire. Il dénoua le ruban dans le dos de la jeune femme et fit glisser à une vitesse calculée, les bretelles de la robe de Megumi qui sentit que son cœur commençait à battre irrégulièrement . Luxus fit descendre le haut de sa cible avec lenteur et délicatesse ; il fit descendre jusqu'en bas et laissa la jeune femme la retirer par la suite et il en profita pour bien se rincer l'œil car n'ayant apparemment pas de soutien-gorge, le vampire avait une vue magnifique sur le corps de Megumi qui était vraiment la perle rare pour lui.

**«-Vous êtes si belle, Megumi,** déclara Luxus sincère.

**-Vous êtes pas mal non plus,** répliqua la jeune femme amusée.

**-Seulement, je suis seulement « pas mal » ?! **Demanda le blond renfrogné.

**-Oui pourq...,** commença la rousse.

La cible du vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luxus fondit sauvagement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément tout en caressant sa poitrine si douce aux contacts de ses mains. Il rompit le baiser et descendit à son cou où il s'attarda en déposant des baisers un peu partout ; la jeune femme frémit sous ses assauts de baisers et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blond en épis qu'elle ébouriffa avec tendresse et douceur, ce qui plut au vampire qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement rauque de sa bouche. La rousse ne put que sourire au gémissement du blond mais décidé à se venger, Luxus descendit plus bas, tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau et arriva à la poitrine qu'il commença à caresser d'une manière plus que sensuelle ; il s'attarda sur ces deux dômes qui furent parsemer de baiser fiévreux, mordiller, caresser..., il entendit des gémissements sortirent de la bouche de sa cible et arrêta aussitôt sa torture pour voir le visage de Megumi rouge et légèrement brillant à cause de la sueur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire perversement en la voyant dans cet état.

**«-Alors, je suis toujours « pas mal » à votre goût, très chère ?** Demanda le vampire fier de son effet sur sa cible.

**-No...non...vous...vous êtes trop beau...Seigneur Luxus..., **répliqua Megumi en rougissant.

**-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas très bien entendu..., vous pouvez répéter ? **Demanda Luxus narcissique.

**-..., Vous êtes trop beau, Seigneur Luxus...,** répéta la jeune femme.

**-Vous le pensez vraiment, Milady ? **Demanda le blond.

**-Oui...je le pense vraiment, vous êtes vraiment beau,»** répondit Megumi sincère.

Le vampire remonta au niveau du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement en murmurant un petit « merci » au passage ; elle répondit avec plaisir au baiser du blond et en profita pour lui caresser sensuellement son dos tellement bien musclé à ses yeux. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et arriva à sa taille ; le pantalon du blond la gênait dans ces gestes et sans plus attendre elle déplaça ses mains au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon de Luxus qui avait quitter ses lèvres pour sa poitrine ou il se remit à déposer des baisers fiévreux. Il la laissa déboucler sa ceinture de pantalon dans lequel il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit ; le vampire arrêta d'embrasser la poitrine de Megumi le temps d'enlever son vêtement du bas et de se rabattre les draps sur le corps de la jeune femme et du sien. Ne leur restant qu'un seul vêtement chacun, Luxus sentit son excitation augmenter à grande vitesse, il sentit son sang couler dans ses veines et commençait à avoir terriblement chaud intérieurement, il regarda la rousse et put voir qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus amusé, il lui faisait de l'effet et il aimait ça ; avant de retirer le dernier sous-vêtement de Megumi, il fondit une fois de plus sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa ardemment en introduisant sa langue qui rencontra celle de la jeune femme avant de commencer une danse des plus sensuelle et enflammée. Le blond en profita pour retirer leurs derniers vêtements et remarqua que les joues de la rousse avaient viré au rouge pivoine ; il esquissa un sourire et se plaça automatiquement dans l'entrejambe de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer.

**«-Vous êtes prête ? Je serai doux, ne vous inquiétez pas...,»** déclara Luxus sincère.

Megumi croisa le regard enflammé et pleins de désirs du blond et hocha la tête pour lui répondre avant de lui prendre une main et d'y entremêler ses doigts. Luxus serra la main de la jeune femme avant d'entrer en elle avec douceur ; il sentit que sa future amante serrait sa main de plus en plus fort et lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, il put voir son visage crispé par la douleur.

**«-Megumi...pardonnez-moi,** déclara le vampire.

**-Ce...ce n'est pas...grave...Luxus...,** répliqua Megumi.

**-Je sais que...que...vous le savez déjà mais je vous aime...,** avoua le blond.

**-Moi aussi, je vous aime...,»** répondit la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme rapprocha sa tête de celle de Megumi et l'embrassa avec passion et amour avant de rompre le baiser et de se mouvoir en elle ; il exécuta un mouvement plus puissant et arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Le vampire commença alors un lent va-et-viens qui fit augmenter leur température corporelle qui était déjà en ébullition ; la rousse commença à pousser des gémissements des plus plaisants pour les oreilles de Luxus qui augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements. Surprise mais contente de ce changement de cadence, Megumi s'accrocha au dos du vampire et y planta ses ongles sans trop le vouloir ; aussitôt, le plaisir du blond s'accentua et les gémissements de la jeune femme aussi. La chaleur augmenta encore et la respiration des deux amants se faisaient haletante ; pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, Luxus mit sa tête dans le creux du cou de la rousse et se mit à l'embrasser amoureusement tout en continuant son rythme rapide et sec.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, le vampire continua de rentrer et sortir en elle ; Megumi n'en pouvait plus, sa vue commençait à se brouiller tellement le vampire était entrain de la combler. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de sensations à la fois, même avec Rufus enfin il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait, mise à part des caresses et baisers, ils s'en étaient toujours arrêtés là ; Luxus ignorait si elle l'avait déjà fait avec son ancien amant et si oui, cela lui avait-il plu ? Le vampire espérait la combler plus que Rufus car il ignorait pourquoi il avait ressentit de la jalousie envers l'autre blond alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fréquenté auparavant. Tout ce que le comte désirait c'était de combler Megumi, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle, il la connaissait peut être que depuis ce soir mais il savait déjà que c'était avec elle qu'il vivrait le reste de son existence, adieu soirées ennuyante entre cousins tout les soirs. La jeune femme avait elle aussi eu le coup de cœur pour Luxus ; elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant avec son corps tellement bien musclé, ses yeux verts/onyx qui l'hypnotisaient à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, et elle en passait, il était vraiment...son type d'homme même si c'était un vampire.

Quinze minutes passèrent et le blond continuait toujours ses va-et-viens puissants et rapides ; Megumi qui subissait ses assauts, sentait tous ses muscles travailler et son corps commençait à atteindre ses limites mais elle ne voulait pas que Luxus arrête ses mouvements, elle voulait qu'il continue jusqu'à atteindre l'épuisement.

**«-Ah...Lux...Luxus...continuez...je...s'il vous plaît..., »** supplia la jeune femme haletante.

Le vampire ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et continua de se mouvoir en elle à un rythme rapide ; il commençait lui aussi à avoir la vue brouiller par ses efforts mais si sa futur amante voulait plus, il serait plus que ravi de combler ses désirs, même les plus fous. Mais ayant déjà atteint un stade ou leurs deux corps arrivaient à leur terme, Luxus ne put continuer que pour quelques instants ses va-et-viens puissants avant de déclencher l'orgasme de la jeune femme qui hantait maintenant ses pensées.

**«-Ah...ah...Luxus...Luxus...je...vais...aahh..., » **déclara Megumi au bord de l'extase.

Le vampire rentra une dernière fois en elle, encore plus puissant que les autres fois et déclencha l'orgasme de la jeune femme ; ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour du membre du blond qui la rejoignit au septième ciel en se déversant et en laissant un gémissement de jouissance s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps de la rousse sans pour autant l'écraser et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine pour retrouver une respiration normale ; il sentit que Megumi lui caressait le dos d'une manière sensuelle et il la laissa faire tellement ses caresses étaient divines. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut suffisant, Luxus se retira de la jeune femme et se décala d'elle pour arrêter de l'écraser ; mais il ne la laissa pas sans sa chaleur longtemps puisque qu'il lui entoura la taille avec un de ses bras et la colla contre son torse encore brûlant par les efforts des plus intimes qu'il venait d'effectuer. N'ayant pas envie de dormir tout de suite, Luxus s'amusa avec les mèches de la jeune femme qui elle s'amusait à faire des cercles sur son torse. Elle se décala pour voir le visage du vampire qu'elle aimait tant et s'aperçut qu'il affichait une moue assez inquiète.

**«-Luxus...pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »** Demanda Megumi.

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite et croisa le regard brillant de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

**«-Non rien...je...enfin...si...je m'inquiètes pour mon cousin...Dranbalt...ça va faire...trois jours qu'il a des troubles du sommeil...mais ça fait aussi trois jours que...,** commença Luxus.

**-Ça fait aussi trois jours que ? **Reprit Megumi intéressée.

**-« soupir », ça fait aussi trois jours que notre cousin éloigné est venu nous rendre visite..., et j'ai remarqué que lui et Dranbalt étaient très en froid, enfin ça l'a toujours été, même avec moi,** répondit le vampire.

**-Vous pensez que...c'est à cause de ce cousin qu'il a des troubles du sommeil ? **Demanda la jeune femme.

**-Je l'ignore...mais je pense peut être qu'il y est lié...,** répondit le blond.

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous aidez, désolée, mais si je peux faire quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, je serai là pour vous épaulez...,** déclara Megumi en rapprochant son visage de celui de Luxus.

**-Je...merci, je savais que j'avais bien choisit,** répliqua Luxus qui rapprochait aussi son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

**-De quoi voulez-vous parlez ?** Demanda la rousse en murmurant.

**-De vous, Mi lady, »** murmura simplement le vampire.

Sans plus attendre Luxus fondit sur les lèvres de son amante et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la serrant davantage contre lui.

**«-Essayez de dormir, Megumi, je veille sur vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi,** déclara le blond.

**-Bien...mais pensez aussi à vous, Luxus,»** répliqua la jeune femme en se lovant contre le torse si bien musclé de son vampire.

/-/-/-/

De son côté, Dranbalt avait emmené lui aussi sa cible dans un de ses appartement privés et l'avait fait visiter en entier, en passant par le petit salon où on avait une vue splendide sur Craiova de nuit, et par la chambre qui était vraiment bien décorée. Le lit à baldaquins de style gothique ainsi que les meubles du même style étaient très élégant et noble, normal pour une chambre d'un vampire. Mitsuki était vraiment impressionnée par tant d'élégance et de style, la pièce lui plaisait beaucoup et en regardant le lit, des idées pas vraiment catholiques lui vinrent à l'esprit et rougit à ses mauvaises pensées ; ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Dranbalt avait vu ces rougeurs et avait esquisser un sourire pervers pleins de sous-entendus. Il prit deux verres, les remplis de vin et en donna un à sa cible qui le prit volontiers ; elle continua sa petite visite de l'appartement et tomba sur un tableau qui représentait un homme qui devait être issu de la « haute » vu sa pose et ses habits.

**«-Si vous vous demandez qui est cet homme, il s'agit de mon père...,** intervint le vampire en se postant derrière la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

**-Ohh...il s'agit de votre père...,** déclara Mitsuki impressionnée.

**-Oui, enfin il s'agissait de mon père, le comte Gran Doma,** répliqua Dranbalt.

**-Vous n'avez pas de portraits de votre mère ?** Demanda innocemment la brune.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à un vif réflexe du vampire qui lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il la fixa avec ses yeux gris et la tenait fermement par les épaules afin qu'elle n'aie aucune issues pour s'échapper de son emprise.

**-Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère. Ne prononcez plus jamais ce mot, vous avez compris ?!** S'emporta le vampire.

Mitsuki se savait pas quoi dire, elle était tellement effrayée par le regard du comte qu'elle avait perdu ses mots. Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux et laissa couler le long de ses joues, désolée d'avoir énervé le vampire. En la voyant verser des larmes, Dranbalt s'en voulut tout de suite, il est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais quand il entendait le mot « mère » il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'emporter pour une raison que même Luxus ignorait. Il détourna donc son regard de la jeune femme et essaya de se calmer.

**-Je...veuillez m'excuser, je...je n'aurais pas dû être aussi vif et effrayant, je vous demande de m'excuser, Mi lady, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais quand on parle de...ça, je...je perds mes moyens...,** déclara Dranbalt sincèrement désolé.

La jeune cible sécha soigneusement ses larmes et décocha un sourire au vampire qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer en la voyant sourire comme ça.

**-Ce...ce n'est pas grave, Seigneur Dranbalt, c'est plutôt à moi de vous faire mes excuses, jamais je n'aurais dû être aussi curieuse, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, veuillez m'en excuser,** répliqua Mitsuki sincère.

**-Vous êtes si...,** commença le vampire.

**-Je suis si quoi ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

**-Unique...,** murmura Dranbalt d'une voix envoûtante.

**-Et vous...vous êtes si...séduisant, Seigneur Dran...,»** commença Mitsuki de la même manière.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément tout en ayant les mains baladeuses dans le dos de sa partenaire, ayant le dos nu. Elle frissonna en sentant les mains de Dranbalt lui caresser le dos d'une manière plus que sensuelle qui commença à faire augmenter la température intérieure de Mitsuki qui désirait plus. Elle répondit avec plaisir au baiser du beau vampire et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage ; décidé à approfondir la chose, le jeune homme introduisit sa langue qui rencontra celle de la brune et qui commencèrent une danse enflammée. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de plaisir qui plut au vampire et qui eut pour effet de l'électriser. Ni une, ni deux, il l'attira doucement vers lui et la souleva de la même manière qu'une mariée et se dirigea dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il mit automatiquement au-dessus d'elle et fondit une fois plus sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvagement toujours en ayant les mains baladeuses ; la jeune femme hésita à caresser le vampire mais ce dernier réussit à la faire changer d'avis.

**«-N'ayez pas peur...je suis très friand de caresses, surtout si... elles viennent d'une jolie jeune femme telle que vous, Mi lady..., **murmura Dranbalt d'une voix envoûtante.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de regarder le vampire d'une manière perverse qui plut au comte.

**-Vous êtes sûr que je peux ? Parce que quand je commence à m'amuser avec quelqu'un, il m'est difficile de m'arrêter, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas...,** murmura Mitsuki de la même manière que le vampire.

**-Mmhh...j'attends de voir, cela,»** répliqua le brun.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme embrassa passionnément le vampire qui répondit évidemment au baiser de sa belle qui commençait à avoir elle aussi les mains baladeuses ; elle commença par détacher la cape du comte et envoya le morceau de tissu de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle fit glisser lentement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme encore recouvert de sa chemise que la brune allait pas tarder à retirer ; elle remonta ses mains au col de la chemise et les refit glisser le long du torse de son futur amant tout en déboutonnant le morceau de tissu qui cachait une des plus belles parties de son corps. Après cette tâche achevée, elle retira la chemise blanche du vampire et put voir le torse du comte ; jamais elle avait vu un torse d'homme aussi bien bâtit même Lahar n'avait pas cette musculature enfin ce dernier était aussi musclé mais pas aussi bien que Dranbalt. Elle rosit en s'imaginant des fantasmes des plus érotiques qu'elle pourrait faire au vampire qui en demandait ; la jeune femme se mit alors à caresser le haut du torse et fit une fois de plus redescendre ses mains, le long des muscles du comte qui semblait bien aimée ses caresses ; Mitsuki continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que le vampire la stoppe dans ces gestes en lui prenant fermement ses poignets pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait aussi en profiter. Elle le laissa donc faire mais ne put s'empêcher une moue renfrognée qui amusa le vampire.

**«-Vous êtes si mignonne quand vous êtes contrariée, Mi lady,** déclara le comte amusé.

La jeune femme rosit à cette remarque et vit que le vampire la regardait avec un regard amusé.

**-J'espère que vous ne me contrarierai pas trop souvent, Seigneur Dranbalt, vous risquez de me le payé et je sais de quoi je parle,» **répliqua Mitsuki.

En réponse, le vampire passa ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et dénoua le seul ruban qui retenait le haut de la robe de sa cible ; n'ayant apparemment pas de soutien-gorge, le comte fondit directement sur sa poitrine et commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement dans tout les recoins. Il la caressa sensuellement des bouts des doigts tout en laissant sa langue suivre les courbes de sa poitrine si douce au contact de sa langue ; il entendit de petits gémissements sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme qui commencèrent à l'exciter et à l'inciter de continuer sa torture. Il continua de retirer la robe de sa future amante jusqu'à la retirer complètement ; il envoya le tissu avec le reste de ses affaires et se redressa pour contempler le corps de sa cible qu'il trouvait vraiment magnifique.

**«-Vous êtes si belle...Mitsuki...vous êtes le miracle sur lequel je ne tomberai qu'une fois dans ma vie, je crois que...je...je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de vous...,»** déclara Dranbalt en détournant le regard non pas sans rosir.

Le vampire posa une de ses mains sur une des joue de la jeune femme et la caressa avec pleins de douceur et de délicatesse que la brune n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part.

**«-Vous...je...je ne sais quoi dire...moi qui croyais que vous me preniez pour un coup-d'un-soir, je suis très surprise...,» **répliqua la jeune femme.

Le jeune vampire tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard de sa cible qui fut encore surprise par sa vivacité.

**«-Comment ?! Vous pensiez que...que je vous prenais pour une distraction, moi ?! Vous me connaissez mal, Mi lady, vous êtes la première femme avec qui je partage bien plus qu'une simple coupe de vin et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller encore plus loin avec vous, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple jouet à mon égard mais bien plus...,»** déclara le vampire en se penchant vers Mitsuki qui ne put empêcher ses rougeurs d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Le comte se rapprocha encore plus de la brune et fondit sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément tout en retraçant sa silhouette de ses mains brûlantes. La jeune femme répondit tout de suite au baiser du vampire et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour qu'il approfondisse la chose, chose que le comte fit avec plaisir ; il introduisit sa langue et rencontra celle de la brune pour commencer une danse enflammée et passionnée. Submergée de tant de nouvelles sensations, Mitsuki qui voulait plus, descendit ses mains dans le dos de son vampire et se mit à le caresser sensuellement tout en répondant encore au baiser de Dranbalt qui était de plus en plus passionné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le comte rompit le baiser et délaissa le dos de sa cible ; il se redressa et s'apprêta à déboucler sa ceinture de pantalon jusqu'à ce que les mains de la jeune femme les retiennent avec les siennes. Surpris, le vampire regarda la jeune femme qui le regardait d'une manière plutôt...perverse ; pas que ça lui déplaise au contraire mais être dominé par une mortelle, ça il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Enfin bref, il décida de la laisser faire mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle échange leur place pour qu'il se retrouve en dessous et elle au dessus ; Mitsuki était allongée sur le corps du vampire et commença par embrasser fougueusement le cou de Dranbalt qui en profita pour se remettre à caresser le dos de sa future amante avec plus d'aisance et de passion. La jeune femme descendit à son torse et l'embrassa

de la même manière que le cou tout en le caressant sensuellement de partout ; elle continua à descendre tout en continuant d'embrasser la chair si brûlante du vampire et arriva à son pantalon qui commençait à être étroit pour le comte qui sentait son excitation augmenter intérieurement et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand la jeune femme se mit à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon et à faire descendre le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. Mitsuki vit l'effet qu'elle avait sur le vampire et alors qu'elle voulait aller plus loin, il la retint avec la force de ses bras et reprit le contrôle en étant au dessus ; sur un accord commun, ils se mirent dans les draps avant de continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé mais avant d'aller plus loin, le vampire ré-embrassa sa cible mais différemment des autres fois, ce baiser était doux, tendre et remplit d'amour. Il s'allongea sur le corps de sa cible sans trop l'écraser et la regarda tendrement en lui caressant la joue avec une de mains pendant que l'autre retirait le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait ; Mitsuki ne put s'empêcher un petit cri de protestation qui fut aussitôt étouffé par Dranbalt qui l'embrassa sauvagement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'issues et que c'était lui qui dominait. Il rompit le baiser et retira son dernier vêtement ; il vit sa cible rougir en sentant son intimité frôlée la sienne et prit une de ses mains pour la rassurer un peu avant de _le_ faire.

**«-Ne craigniez rien, Mi lady, je serai doux, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez,»** la rassura Dranbalt.

**«-Je...je...d'accord...,»** répondit Mitsuki.

Le jeune vampire hocha la tête et entra doucement en elle ; il la sentit serrer sa main avec force et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vu une larme couler le long de la joue de son amante qu'il sécha par la suite.

**«-Je...pardonnez moi, Mitsuki, je suis vraiment navré...je...je vous aime...,» **déclara le vampire sincèrement désolé.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue du vampire et la caressa avec le pouce.

**«-C'est...ce...ce n'est pas grave...c'est normal..., vous n'avez pas à vous en faire..., je...je crois que...que je vous aime aussi...Dranbalt...vraiment...je vous aime...,»** répliqua la bruneen souriant tendrement.

Le vampire ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa fougueusement en guise de reconnaissance ; il rompit le baiser avant d'effectuer un mouvement sec et vif en elle qui la fit gémir de plaisir, avant de commencer un lent va-et-viens qui fit augmenter leur chaleur corporelle. Il entoura la taille de sa cible et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements ; elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et lui caressa sensuellement le haut de son dos tout en gardant le rythme lent de ses va-et-viens.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut suffisant, le vampire accéléra la cadence sans prévenir la jeune femme qui fut d'une part surprise de ce changement mais d'autre part, comblée qu'il accélère enfin le rythme ; le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus sur Mitsuki qui sentait tout ses muscles travailler contre le corps du comte. Vraiment elle n'avait jamais ressentit ces sensations, même avec Lahar, enfin ils ne l'avaient jamais fait vu qu'il passait sa vie dans la paperasse de son travail, ce qui énervait Mitsuki au plus haut point, à croire qu'elle comptait moins que ces stupides morceaux de papiers. Avec Dranbalt, c'était différent, il n'y avait que elle qui comptait, le reste, peu importait ; ces nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le comte étaient si...si agréables et il était si doux que tout ça paraissait irréel. Il lui embrassa amoureusement le cou tout en gardant son rythme effréné qui commençait à faire gémir la jeune femme qui planta involontairement ses ongles dans la chair du vampire qui comprit le sens du message : elle en voulait encore plus.

**«-Je...je...vous...en supplie...cont...continuez...»** souffla Mitsuki haletante.

A ces mots, le comte continua son rythme puissant et rapide et remarqua que les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme s'accentuèrent ; il était heureux de combler ses désirs surtout que ses cris étaient des plus plaisants à entendre surtout que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle gémissait et il en était fier. Il se demanda si son ancien amant lui avait fait déjà vivre une tel supplice et que si c'était le cas, il espérait vraiment qu'il l'avait plus comblé que lui, à-vrai dire il se surprenait à être jaloux de Lahar pour une raison inconnue, surtout qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais l'avoir vu avec cet homme plutôt qu'avec lui, avait fait naître une sorte de jalousie passagère en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que Lahar ne repointerait plus son nez de si tôt, son sentiment de jalousie s'était évaporé et il ne vivait plus que sa future amante qui commençait à le faire haleter ; cela faisait bientôt 15 minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour et les souffles des deux amants commençaient à se faire erratiques et leurs corps commençaient à atteindre leurs limites, ils étaient recouverts de sueur et leurs vues se brouillaient au rythme des va-et-viens de Dranbalt qui commençait lui aussi à pousser des gémissements des plus subjectifs aux oreilles de Mitsuki. La jeune femme sentit son orgasme arriver et resserra son emprise sur le dos du vampire qui sentit lui aussi qu'il allait bientôt arriver à son terme.

**«-Ah...Dran...Dranbalt...je...je...crois...que...que...je...aahh...que je vais...aaahhhh » **déclara la jeune femme haletante.

La brune ne put finir sa phrase que son orgasme se déclencha ; ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour du membre du vampire qui entra une dernière fois en elle, plus puissant que toutes les autres fois avant de la rejoindre au septième ciel en se déversant en elle. Il se laissa tomber sur son amante et resta en elle, le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière ; tout comme le comte, Mitsuki essaya de reprendre sa respiration et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Dranbalt qui avait la tête sur sa poitrine. Le vampire se laissa faire docilement tout en savourant ses caresses, vraiment il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux et il fallait avouer que la jeune femme savait s'y prendre ; elle remarqua que le comte ne disait rien, signe que ça devait lui plaire mais alors qu'elle allait continuer, le vampire se redressa et s'écarta de la jeune femme pour arrêter de l'écraser et pour la regarder. Elle avait encore les yeux brouillés et sentit qu'on l'attirait contre quelque chose de brûlant et de musclé ; elle devina que c'était Dranbalt qui l'attirait contre son torse et se laissa faire. Il resserra son emprise son corps avant de poser sa tête sur celle de son amante qui s'amusait à faire des cercles sur son torse encore brûlant.

**«-Je...je suis désolé...,»** déclara le vampire.

Mitsuki surprise par cette déclaration, cessa son activité et se décala pour croiser le regard du comte qui paraissait vraiment désolé.

**-Mais de quoi êtes-vous désolé, Seigneur Dranbalt ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez...,** répliqua la jeune femme sincère.

**-Je...j'ai l'impression d'avoir...abusé de vous et de votre gentillesse...,** avoua Dranbalt en baissant la tête.

**-Mais...pas du tout...enfin...qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes le comte Dranbalt Gryder, vous êtes un vampire, normalement...les vampires ne se reprochent rien et se fichent pas mal des sentiments des autres...contrairement à vous...vous êtes de loin...le...le meilleur vampire que j'ai pu rencontré en même temps vous êtes le premier et j'espère que vous serez également le dernier...je vous aime...vraiment beaucoup,»** déclara la brune.

Le vampire releva la tête et croisa le regard réconfortant de la jeune femme qui lui sourit tendrement.

**«-Je...je ne sais quoi dire...c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'aie dite depuis longtemps, je...je vous aime aussi Mitsuki et pour de vrai,»** répliqua Dranbalt.

Le comte rapprocha sa tête de celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la rapprochant encore plus de lui ; elle répondit ardemment au baiser et se laissa encore attirer par le vampire qui occupait maintenant toute ses pensées. Elle se lova contre son torse pendant qu'il la serra davantage contre lui pour qu'elle reste avec lui, en sécurité dans ses bras. Le sommeil s'empara des deux amants qui s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit...mais cette nuit qui avait si bien commencé pour les deux couples, allait-elle continuer à rester calme ou bien allait-elle virer en cauchemar ?

_Fin troisième partie_

**NA : Alors comment avez trouvé la troisième partie, les lemons ? (C'est la 1ère fois que j'en fais deux à la suite, je voudrais savoir vos impressions, vraiment...) **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et rendez-vous à la quatrième partie ^^**

**A tout de suite =) ! **


	4. Quatrième partie

**Aye ! Voici la quatrième partie **

**en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ^^**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas =) !**

**/Tard dans la nuit/ **

Les deux vampires avaient réussit leurs coup et avaient fait one peu plus connaissance avec leurs cibles, Megumi et Mitsuki ; les deux nouveaux couples s'étaient maintenant endormis et dormaient d'un sommeil profond. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aux anges et dormaient l'esprit tranquille, Luxus dormait lui aussi d'un sommeil profond mais pour Dranbalt, c'était une toute autre affaire ; le vampire s'était réveillé et avait la gorge sèche, il détourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui occupait l'autre moitié du lit et qui dormait paisiblement. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait, il commençait à avoir chaud et sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante ; la soudaine envie de sucer du sang frais l'avait prit tout à coup et quand il avait décidé d'avoir quelque chose, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Il se rapprocha avec lenteur de Mitsuki et rapprocha sa tête de son cou ; il huma le parfum si alléchant de la brune et passa ses doigts sur sa peau si douce au toucher. Il humidifia ses lèvres et avant que la jeune femme se réveille, il planta vivement ses canines dans la chair de Mitsuki, lui perçant l'artère carotide pour avoir un maximum de sang à savourer. Le liquide s'échappa en grande quantité et coula le long du cou de la brune qui avait cesser de respirer et de faire le moindre geste ; Dranbalt continua de se régaler et suça le sang de son amante jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrêta de couler. Ayant finit son festin, le vampire passa sa langue sur ses canines et y retira le sang restant et il remarqua que le drap avait prit une belle couleur foncée au niveau du cou de la jeune femme. Il sourit sadiquement avant de remettre son sous-vêtement et de se rendre dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre ; il prit une serviette et l'humidifia avant de l'appliqué sur son visage. Mais quand il eut finit de se nettoyer la figure, il se regarda dans le miroir et écarquilla les yeux en se voyant ; il avait les yeux grenats à la place de gris, ses canines étaient toujours recouvertes du sang de Mitsuki, ses mains étaient également recouvert du liquide rougeâtre et son teint avaient viré au blanc. Sa respiration se fit soudainement haletante et il s'écarta aussitôt du miroir pour se coller contre le mur d'en face ; il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais rien à faire, il n'y parvenait pas, il retourna dans la chambre et quand il vit le corps de la jeune femme terme, sans vie et s'étant déverser de son sang sur les draps du lit, son souffle se coupa.

**«-No...non...je...je voulais...pas...pour...pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai fais...j'ai fais ça ? »** Se demanda Dranbalt horrifié devant son massacre.

Le vampire longea le mur en face du lit, sans quitter Mitsuki des yeux. Il continua de longer le mur jusqu'à la porte ; et au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**«-Erik, c'est toi ? »** Demanda le vampire stressé.

Une minute passa et personne avait répondu, le brun retenta une autre personne.

**«-Luxus ? »** Redemanda Dranbalt toujours aussi stressé.

Toujours pas de réponse, cette fois, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme de grande carrure ; un orage éclata et quand un éclair éclaira la pièce, le vampire put reconnaître son visiteur...pas vraiment très apprécié.

**«-Iwan...qu'est-ce que tu..., »** Commença le jeune vampire effrayé.

Dranbalt ne put même pas terminé sa phrase que le dénommé Iwan fonça sur lui et lui enfonça ses canines développées dans la chair de son cou ; on pouvait seulement voir le sang du comte Gryder giclé sur le mur avant que le noir enveloppe toute la scène et qu'elle soit coupé par...

**«-NNOONN ! »** S'exclama le brun.

Le vampire s'était réveillé en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur par ce rêve qui l'avait tourmenté ; la première chose qu'il fit, fut de vérifier si il n'avait pas mordu Mitsuki qu'il vit battre des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui, interloquée. Elle se rapprocha mais aussitôt qu'elle s'exécuta, le vampire se décala pour pas qu'elle le touche, il avait peur de lui refaire du mal même si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, il restait un vampire et la soif de sang pouvait le reprendre à tout moment de la journée si il ne prenait pas un traitement contre ça, traitement qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié de prendre avant de dormir mais ayant eu une soirée des plus plaisante, le brun avait complètement oublié de le prendre, faute d'avoir invité une jolie jeune femme dans son lit.

**«-Dranbalt...qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »** Demanda Mitsuki inquiète.

Le jeune vampire ne répondit pas, il continua de la fixer avec peur et stress ; la brune remarqua son attitude et son inquiétude s'accentua intérieurement.

**-Si quelque chose vous tracasse, dites le moi, je saurai vous écouter et vous aider, croyez-moi, si vous en parlez, ça vous fera du bien après, vous pouvez me croire, je veux seulement vous aidez...,»** déclara la jeune femme.

Le vampire continua toujours de la fixer mais décida tout de même de se rapprocher de Mitsuki qu'il colla contre son torse brûlant ; elle sentit son cœur battre encore à tout rompre et posa une de ses mains à cet endroit là avant de caresser cette partie là pour essayer de calmer Dranbalt qui respirait toujours bruyamment. Mais rien n'y faisait, la respiration du vampire ne se calmait pas ; n'ayant pas trop d'idées pour aider son amant, Mitsuki s'écarta légèrement et pu croiser le regard apeuré du vampire. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et mit une de ses mains sur sa joue avant de coller son front contre le sien.

**«-Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé...,** murmura la brune en caressant la joue de Dranbalt.

**-Je...j'ai...j'ai fait...un...un mauvais rêve...rien de plus,** répondit le vampire.

**-Et...qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce rêve ? **Demanda Mitsuki.

**-..., Il...il y avait...,** commença le brun.

**-Dranbalt ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Ouvres, c'est Luxus, je t'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Intervint le blond derrière la porte de la chambre.

En entendant son cousin à travers la porte, le plus jeune des deux vampire ne put s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement ; il allait devoir tout lui raconté dans les moindres détails pour le « pourquoi t'as crié ? » et il savait que Luxus ne lâcherait pas l'affaire dès qu'il n'aura pas tout dit. Il soupira avant de répondre à son cousin qui devait commencer à s'impatienter devant sa porte.

**«-Attends un instant, s'il te plaît,»** déclara Dranbalt.

Le jeune vampire récupéra son sous-vêtement avant de le remettre, mais quand il alla pour chercher une robe de chambre pour la jeune femme, il fut prit d'un vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber au sol et Mitsuki le remarqua.

**«-Dranbalt ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Demanda Mitsuki qui était au summum de l'inquiétude.

**-Je...rien, juste un léger vertige, vous avez pas à vous en faire Mi lady...,** répondit le vampire.

**-Vous en êtes sûr ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

**-Oui...,»** répondit simplement Dranbalt d'une voix absente.

La brune regarda son amant s'aider du mur pour marcher et voulut faire quelque chose pour lui, le problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait quoi faire. Elle voulut se lever mais avant qu'elle ne put faire le moindre geste, le vampire détourna son regard vers elle et se figea en voyant son regard qui semblait vide.

**«-Ne...ne bougez pas...je vais vous chercher une robe de chambre, Mi lady...,»** déclara Dranbalt en arrivant à l'endroit où devait se trouver la penderie.

La jeune femme le regarda et ne sut quoi répondre et laissa son amant chercher de quoi la vêtir ; au bout de quelques minutes de farfouille, le vampire trouva enfin quelque chose qui irait à la jeune femme. Il en profita pour se prendre aussi une robe de chambre et se rapprocha du lit pour donner celle de Mitsuki qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude ; il le remarqua et s'assit auprès d'elle avant de poser non loin d'eux leurs vêtements. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa avec douceur une de ses mains sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse.

**«-J'ai connu pire, vous savez, ce n'est pas un rêve qui va venir à bout de moi...,** déclara Dranbalt sûr de lui.

**-Je...je le sais...Dranbalt...mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiétez pour vous...je vous...je vous aime tellement que...,» **commença Mitsuki.

La brune ne put finir sa phrase que le vampire prit ardemment possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément ; elle répondit au baiser et alors qu'il allait approfondir la chose...

**«-EH ! Dranbalt ! Tu es là ?! Je commence vraiment à m'impatienter et tu me connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il faut jamais trop me faire attendre ! » **S'exclama Luxus toujours derrière la porte entrain de patienter.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants rompirent à contre cœur ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé ; le vampire s'éloigna du lit et prit au passage sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila de suite et fut imiter par Mitsuki qui se vêtit avec le vêtement qu'il lui prêtait. Elle se leva du lit et alla chercher son sous-vêtement qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce ; elle le revêtit en vitesse avant que le vampire ouvre la porte pour tomber sur son cousin qui paraissait à la fois énervé et inquiet, ce qui faisait un drôle d'effet pour la jeune femme qui n'avait vu un vampire faire cette tête là.

**«-Tu vois, je vais bien...pas la peine de s'inquiéter...,** déclara Dranbalt blasé.

**-Tu parles...ça va faire trois jours que tu as des troubles du sommeil...et tu continues à insinuer que c'est rien...,** répondit Luxus du tac au tac.

**-Quoi ? Ça fait que trois jours que vous...,»** commença Mitsuki.

Le plus jeune des vampire lança un regard noir au blond qui resta de marbre face à son regard plus que meurtrier.

**«-Tu pensais tout de même pas lui cacher, si ?** Demanda le plus âgé des vampires.

**-..., Non mais j'aurai voulu lui annoncer moi même...,** répondit le brun.

**-Eh bien, vas-y, installons nous dans notre mini-salon et parlons-en,»** déclara Luxus.

Dranbalt ne put empêcher un soupir sortir de sa bouche avant de suivre son cousin qui l'attendait maintenant dans leur salon ; il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et lui fit signe de le suivre. Mitsuki hésita quelques instants avant de le suivre et elle ne put hésiter plus longtemps car le brun lui prit une main et l'entraîna avec lui dans le « mini-salon » ; lorsqu'elle vit le comte Draer accompagné de...

**«-Meg' ?** Se demanda la brune.

**-Mimi ? **Se demanda à son tour Megumi.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** Intervint Luxus intrigué.

**-Oui, nous sommes comment dire...meilleures amies mais on se considère comme des sœurs, nous avons pratiquement vécu toute notre vie ensemble, nos pères nous ayant abandonnées quand nous étions petites et nos mères étant mystérieusement décédées nous nous sommes occupées de nous, nous veillions l'une sur l'autre, comme des sœurs,** expliqua Megumi.

**-Vos mères sont mystérieusement...mortes...c'est-à-dire que...vous ignorez comment elles sont décédées ?** Demanda Dranbalt intéressé.

**-Oui..., c'est ça..., mais si nous parlions de votre rêve maintenant ?** Proposa Mitsuki en parlant au plus jeune des vampires.

**-Mmhh...soit, je...il y a une différence entre ce rêve et celui que j'ai fait à plusieurs reprises..., **commençaDranbalt.

**-C'est-à-dire ? **Demanda Luxus.

**-Lorsque que...que ces rêves ont commencé, il n'y avait qu'une partie...alors que cette nuit...une autre partie est apparue...,** continua le brun.

**-Ah oui et...qu'est-ce qui se passait dans...la nouvelle qui vous ai apparue ? »** Demanda alors Megumi.

Tout de suite, Dranbalt sentit son cœur de vampire se serrer mais décidé à tout avouer il se lança.

**«-Je...je me suis vu entrain de...de faire ce que tous les autres vampires font d'habitude...et la victime était...était vous, Mitsuki...,»** déclara le cadet des vampires en fixant la jeune femme.

La brune se figea à l'entente de son prénom, elle croisa le regard de son amant vampire qui paraissait vraiment désolé avant d'ajouter.

**«-Alors...comme ça...vous...vous êtes vu...me...me sucer le sang...c'est bien ça ? » **DemandaMitsuki apeurée.

Dranbalt remarqua la peur dans les yeux jaunâtres de son amante et pour la rassurer il vit sa meilleure amie la rapprocher d'elle en lui entourant les épaules par la même occasion.

**«-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve ça ne va pas se passer réellement...enfin...j'espère..., et puis, je ne pense pas que Dranbalt te suce le sang, je me trompe ?** Demanda Megumi au plus jeune des vampires.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'oserais vous faire du mal, Mitsuki, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, je ne vous attaquerai jamais..., je peux le jurer sur ma vie de noble vampire,** répliqua Dranbalt en se rapprochant de son amante.

**-Je...je vous...je vous crois, Dranbalt, je sais que vous tiendrez parole même si je vous connais peut être que depuis ce soir, je sais déjà que j'ai bien fait de placé ma confiance en vous,»** déclara Mitsuki en souriant tendrement au brun.

Le cadet des vampires esquissa un sourire avant d'étreindre son amante qui lui répondit en resserrant son emprise sur le corps du brun. Pendant ce temps, Luxus en profita pour récupérer Megumi pour la coller contre son torse en l'étreignant par la même occasion avec force en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas trop l'étouffer. Mais alors que les deux couples étaient entrain de s'étreindre, Erik entra brusquement dans les appartements privés des deux comtes et arriva au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ; Dranbalt et Luxus s'écartèrent tout de suite de leurs amantes et fusillèrent leur valet du regard qui se figea en croisant leurs regard.

**«-Je...veuillez m'excusez maître Luxus et maître Dranbalt mais...,** commença Erik en essayant de rester calme.

**-Que se passe-t-il Erik ?!** Demanda le blond furieux.

**-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous déranger...,** déclara Dranbalt énervé.

**-Je...je voulais vous prévenir que...,** continua le valet.

**-Que quoi ?! **Demandèrent les deux cousins au summum de la colère.

**-Que un des valet du comte Iwan est en bas et qui demande à vous voir,» **répondit sombrement Erik.

D'un seul coup toute la colère des deux vampires s'évapora pour laisser place au stress et l'incompréhension ; Dranbalt et Luxus s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils les plus proches pour éviter de tomber et furent rejoins par les deux jeunes femmes qui se demandèrent ce qui se passait.

**«-De quel valet...s'agit-il ?** Demanda le blond d'un air absent.

**-..., Il s'agit de Macbeth, maître,** répondit Erik toujours aussi sombre.

**-Macbeth ? Tu veux dire Midnight ?** Demanda à son tour Dranbalt.

**-Oui...Macbeth est mon vrai nom, Midnight n'était qu'un nom...comment devrais-je dire... provisoire, » **intervint une étrange voix.

Les deux couples ainsi que Erik se retournèrent vivement pour voir un jeune homme qui était inconnu aux yeux de Megumi et Mitsuki qui se demandaient vraiment ce qui était entrain de se tramer ; d'autant plus que le sois disant valet du certain maître Iwan faisait peur aux deux jeunes femmes qui prirent le temps de le détailler de la tête au pied ; il avait de longs cheveux ébène coupés inégalement accompagnés d'une natte blanche sur le côté gauche de son visage tellement blanc qu'on aurait dit un mort vivant, ses yeux étaient rouges, seulement rouges, ses yeux n'avaient pas de pupilles et ses lèvres étaient d'une étrange couleur aubergine qui interpella la brune et la rousse qui continuèrent de détailler leur inconnu malgré la peur qui commençait à naître en elles. Macbeth portait un costume semblable à celui de Erik mais en moins sophistiqué et de couleur bordeaux qui faisait ressortir son teint blanc comme la neige ; le sombre valet détourna son regard vers les deux amies qui se figèrent en croisant son regard de sang et il ne pu s'empêcher un petit rictus sadique en les voyant se pétrifier sur la place. Luxus et Dranbalt virent le regard du valet « ennemi » sur leurs amantes et décidés à régler cette affaire qui sent l'arnaque à plein nez rapidement, les deux comtes se mirent devant les deux jeunes femmes, épaulés par Erik pour faire face à Macbeth qui resta de marbre face aux deux vampires.

**«-Macbeth ! De quel droit es-tu entré dans nos appartements ?! **Demanda Luxus.

**-Vu que personne ne venait me chercher, je suis venu ici par ma propre personne pour...,** commença le valet au cheveux ébène.

**-Pour nous dire une commission de ton maître ?!** Le coupa Dranbalt.

**-..., En quelques sortes, oui,** répondit Macbeth.

**-Qu'est-ce que peut bien désirer le comte Iwan ?** Se demanda Erik.

**-Oh, trois fois rien...,** commença le valet ennemi,** il souhaite juste revoir ces cousins éloignés** **demain à 21h dans votre demeure bien sûr,** continua-t-il.

**-Comment ça ?! Iwan s'invite chez nous juste pour une sorte de « réunion entre cousins lointains » ?! C'est une blague j'espère ! **S'exclama le cadet des deux vampires.

**-Non, comte Gryder, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie et vous devriez savoir que mon maître ne plaisante jamais,** menaça Macbeth.

**-Ose monter le ton encore plus et je jure que tu ne reverras jamais ton cher maître, Macbeth...,** répliqua Dranbalt menaçant.

**-Maître...si je peux me permettre, vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps avec lui...il ne cherche qu'à nous créer des problèmes...,** intervint Erik en parlant de l'autre valet qu'il regarda avec un air hautain.

**-Ne regarde pas avec cet air, Erik, je ne suis pas un moins que rien, pas comme certain..., **répliqua le sombre valet avec un air provocateur.

**-Excuse-moi, j'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter ?!** Demanda Erik en se rapprochant dangereusement de Macbeth qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**-Erik, ça suffit ! Laisse le, il ne cherche qu'à te provoquer, tu le sais très bien...,** déclara Luxus en lançant un regard mauvais à son visiteur.

**-Quand à toi, Macbeth, sors d'ici tout de suite d'ici, ne nous oblige pas à te chasser par nos propres moyens,»** intervint Dranbalt toujours aussi menaçant que tout à l'heure.

Le valet du comte Iwan n'en rajouta pas et se tourna vers la sortie mais à peine eut-il fait un pas, qu'il retourna vers les deux vampires avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

**«-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu pour ce qui est de la commission de mon maître, que dois-je lui répondre ?** Demanda Macbeth.

**-Est-ce que nous avons vraiment le choix ? De toute façon si nous refusons, il viendra tout de même s'inviter chez nous, donc à quoi bon te donner une réponse ? Maintenant pars, Erik, assure toi qu'il trouve bien la sortie, s'il-te-plaît,** demanda le blond.

**-Vous pouvez me faire confiance maître, j'y vais de ce pas,** répondit le valet borgne.

**-Sur ce, bonne nuit, messieurs...dames,»** déclara Macbeth avant de sortir des appartements des deux comtes accompagné d'Erik.

Dranbalt et Luxus ne prirent même la peine de répondre et regardèrent leur visiteur partir avec leur valet ; dès qu'ils n'entendirent plus les pas des deux valets, ils se retournèrent vers leurs amantes qui les regardaient avec un air interrogatif et remplit d'incompréhension.

**«-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Mi ladies ?** Demanda d'abord Luxus en se rapprochant de Megumi.

**-Un problème ?** Demanda à son tour Dranbalt qui se rapprocha de Mitsuki.

**-Euh...qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? **Demanda à son tour la rousse.

**-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe, nous devons vous avouer que Megumi et moi-même avons un peu de mal à suivre...,»** avoua la brune.

Les deux comtes échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération mais décidés à ne rien cacher à leurs amantes, ils se regardèrent encoure une fois avant de s'asseoir auprès des deux jeunes femmes.

**«-Êtes-vous certaines de vouloir tout savoir ?** Demanda Dranbalt.

**-Oui, nous voulons tout savoir sur ce qui se passe et sur ce dénommé Iwan..., **répondit Megumi.

**-Bien, vous avez le droit de savoir. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir qu'au temps de nos pères, il y avait trois grands vampires, le père de Dranbalt, Gran Doma, mon père, Makarov ainsi que Precht aussi nommé Hadès, demi-frère de nos pères et père d'Iwan, tout les trois habitaient Craiova et logeaient dans cette demeure, **commença Luxus.

**-Mon père ainsi que celui de Luxus savaient ce que signifiait le sens du mot « fraternité » au contraire de Precht qui lui n'appréciait pas le lien qui les unissaient tout les trois. Mainte fois, il a essayé de partir de la demeure et quand nos grands-parents en eurent assez de ses caprices, ils le laissèrent partir sans se douter qu'il allait sombrer dans les ténèbres pour de bon,** continua Dranbalt.

**-Les années passèrent, mon père se maria avec une comtesse venue d'une autre contrée de la Roumanie, la comtesse Polyussica ; ils eurent un fils, moi. Le père de Dranbalt, lui se maria à...,** commença le blond en se tournant vers son cousin pour lui demander de l'aide.

**-« soupir », je sais que vous allez trouver ça insensé mais...je ne me rappelle même plus du nom de ma propre mère...désolé..., **déclara le cadet des vampire désolé.

**-..., Bon passons, Gran Doma épousa lui aussi une autre comtesse d'une autre contrée roumaine et eut aussi un fils, Dranbalt,** poursuivit Luxus blasé.

**-Plus tard, lorsque nous avions environs cinq ans, Luxus et moi avons vus notre oncle éloigné accompagné d'un jeune homme d'environ une dizaine d'années qui nous regardaient avec un air mauvais ; il était venu annoncer...la mort de...de ma mère à nos pères. La réaction de mon père fut immédiate, sa colère et sa tristesse prirent le dessus et il chassa Precht et Iwan de leur demeure et jura de combler le manque de la présence de ma mère en prenant soin de moi tout les jours. C'était peut être un vampire mais en dessous de sa sévérité de toujours, se cachait un grand cœur d'or et un vrai ; jamais il ne m'a laissé tomber, peut être que des fois il avait du travail et qu'il me laissait seul avec Luxus et son père, mais lorsqu'il avait finit, il venait toujours me voir pour passer du temps avec moi, **continua le brun.

**-Et comme vous vous en doutez ensuite, mon père et celui de Dranbalt décédèrent après 80 ans de règne, ma mère décéda d'une maladie grave nous laissant seul moi et Dranbalt ; nous n'avions que 18 ans lorsqu'ils furent décédés et nous avons juré de marcher dans leurs pas dès que nous aurons atteint l'âge requis pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, de nobles vampires qui remplissaient leurs tâches judicieusement,»** termina Luxus.

Tellement absorbées par cette histoire, Megumi et Mitsuki n'avaient pas tout de suite fait attention que les deux vampires avaient terminé de raconter leurs anecdotes. Elles revinrent à elles et durent avouer que cette histoire les avait émues au plus haut points ; des larmes perlèrent aux coins de leurs yeux et leurs cœurs étaient tellement serrés qu'elles en avaient mal. Mais alors que tout avait été révéler, Mitsuki se rappela du rêve de Dranbalt et remit ce sujet sur le tapis.

**«-Désolée de remettre ça à jour mais, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce qu'était la deuxième et dernière partie de votre rêve, Dranbalt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette partie ?** Demanda la brune.

**-..., C'est cette partie dont tu as déjà rêvé ?** Demanda à son tour Luxus.

**-..., Oui, c'est exact,»** répondit le cadet des vampires.

Dranbalt se leva de son fauteuil délaissant son amante et lui tourna le dos comme Megumi et le blond qui attendait sa réponse.

**«-Dans cette partie...je...c'était moi la victime...tout comme vous, Mitsuki...je...je me suis fais mordre et sucer le sang par la suite...,** commença le brun.

**-Qui...qui vous faisait souffrir ? Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agissait de moi, Dranbalt,** déclara Mitsuki.

**-...,Non, ce n'était pas vous, Mi lady. C'était...c'était notre cousin éloigné...Iwan...,** répondit le cadet des vampires en se retournant vers Luxus qui ne fut pas étonné par cette révélation.

**-Je me demande pourquoi tu rêves de ce genre de truc alors que moi, je n'ai jamais rêver de quoi que ce soit qui avait un rapport avec Iwan...,** se demanda le blond.

**-Je me le demande aussi...,» **répliqua le brun en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux couples et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir ; ni une, ni deux, les vampires se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives accompagnés de leurs amantes qui les suivirent. Mais avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la chambre du cadet des vampires, Mitsuki fit signe à Megumi qui vint à elle pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait.

**«-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire ? **Demanda la brune.

**-Captivante et émouvante, je me demande comment s'entende Luxus et Dranbalt avec leurs cousin éloigné...,** se demanda la rousse.

**-A mon avis, ils ne doivent pas trop bien s'entendre...et ça ne doit pas dater d'hier. Rappelles-toi ce que Dranbalt nous a raconté ; lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et que...le père de ce...Iwan était venu leur annoncer la mort de la mère de Dranbalt, Iwan les regardait déjà avec un air mauvais et hautain et vu que Precht n'aimait déjà pas les pères de nos deux vampires, je pense que c'est héréditaire..., **répondit Mitsuki.

**-Je pense que tu as raison, j'espère juste que...Iwan ne sèmera pas la zizanie entre Luxus et Dranbalt...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne la suite des événements...il faudrait que nous en sachions davantage sur ce Iwan et Precht...j'ai peut être une hypothèse à te faire en ce qui concerne la mort de la mère à...,** commença Megumi.

**-Vous venez Mitsuki ?!** Demanda Dranbalt qui s'impatientait dans sa chambre.

**-Megumi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? »** Demanda à son tour Luxus.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent chacune la porte des chambres où leurs amants les attendaient avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de rentrer dans leurs chambres où leurs vampires s'impatientaient.

Megumi, qui rejoignit Luxus, eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait retiré sa robe de chambre et qu'il lui restait seulement son sous-vêtement ; sur le coup elle crut qu'elle allait faire une hémorragie nasale, il était tellement bien musclé de partout, qu'il en était presque irréel pour la jeune femme. Le vampire sentit un regard sur lui et détourna son regard perçant vers Megumi qui surprise, stoppa son petit manège et rosit de gène à cause de lui. Luxus ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire sadique en la voyant ainsi et il remarqua qu'il la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise ; il la rejoignit et réduisit l'écart qui les séparaient en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa amoureusement en même temps qu'il l'attira contre lui pour l'emmener dans son lit ; il lui retira sa robe de chambre avant de l'emmener sous les draps et de la coller contre son torse. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Luxus.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Dranbalt, le vampire était déjà dans son lit et était entrain de regardé son amante qui retira sa robe de chambre avec un regard assez...pervers ; aussitôt la jeune femme sentie un regard sur elle et se retourna pour faire face à son amant en cachant sa poitrine avec un de ses bras. Elle se rapprocha du lit et rejoignit Dranbalt qui l'accueillit en lui tendant un bras pour qu'elle vienne contre lui, chose que Mitsuki fit avec plaisir. Elle se colla contre lui et sentit qu'il la serrait contre son torse pour qu'elle soit bien installée pour dormir ; elle sentit le cœur du vampire battre régulièrement à travers son buste et put se laisser aller sur. La respiration du cadet des cousins commença à se faire silencieuse et les deux amants ne tardèrent pas s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit.

Les deux couples maintenant endormis, ne se doutaient pas que dehors, deux oiseaux noirs ressemblant à des corbeaux les guettaient comme ils le feraient avec des proies.

_Fin quatrième partie_

**NA : Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette partie ? Vous avez adoré 3/aimé/pas aimé/détesté ? Dites moi vos impressions et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton juste en dessous ^^ **

**Merki =) et à tout de suite pour la cinquième et dernière partie ^_^ !**

**=3 **


	5. Cinquième partie

**Yosh =3 ! Voici la cinquième et dernière partie, **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres vous ont plus ^^**

**Rendez-vous en bas =) **

Vous avez dit vampire ?

**/10h00/**

Le reste de la nuit s'était déroulée sans accrocs pour les deux couples et les deux comtes étaient levés depuis maintenant trois heures laissant leurs amantes dormirent jusqu'à bon leur semblait. Les deux cousins vaguaient déjà à leurs habituelles occupation ns aidés par Erik et Léo qui était lui aussi un des valets de Luxus et Dranbalt ; mais ce dernier était plus proche de l'aîné des comtes tout comme le valet borgne était plus proche du cadet pour raison inconnue. Ils étaient chacun dans leurs bureaux et étaient en pleine paperasse pas vraiment très intéressante ; dans son bureau, Luxus qui était secondé par Léo, se sentait stressé. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça auparavant, tout ses muscles étaient tendus, son estomac se nouait et lui provoquait des maux de ventre et il pensait à tant de chose à la fois qu'il croyait que son cerveau allait exploser ; son valet s'en rendit compte et commença à s'inquiéter pour son maître qui était différent de d'habitude.

**«-Maître...est-ce que vous allez bien ?** Demanda Léo.

**-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! **Rétorqua Luxus.

**-Je...je vous trouve particulièrement stressé..., **répliqua le valet.

**-Pas du tout, je vais à merveille !** S'exclama le blond.

**-Vous n'avez pas touché à votre petit déjeuner et vous dites que vous allez bien ? Arrêtez de me mentir et dites moi ce qui vous préoccupe, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance maître,** déclara Léo sur un ton calme.

**-Je...« soupir », je suis inquiet...pour ce soir...,** avoua Luxus.

**-Pour ce soir ? Mais...ah...oui c'est vrai...j'en ai entendu parler par Erik, Iwan, votre cousin éloigné va venir vous rendre visite ce soir n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes inquiet ?** Demanda le valet.

**-..., Oui...,** répondit simplement le blond.

**-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que votre cousin monte un sale coût contre vous et Dranbalt ?** Demanda Léo.

**-Pas contre moi et Dranbalt mais...contre Megumi et Mitsuki...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui les concerne..., **déclara le vampire inquiet.

**-Il est vrai que votre cousin est...assez...étrange...mais vous ne le laisserez quand même pas toucher à votre...amante, je me trompe ?** Demanda le valet.

**-Si il ose la toucher...je...je jure qu'il ne vivra plus que cette soirée avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances,** répondit sombrement Luxus.

**-Je pense que vous devriez appelez vos gardes lors du dîner, ils pourront surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Iwan, mais essayez de rester discret, je pense que ça vaudrait mieux,** répliqua sérieusement Léo.

**-Tu as raison, merci pour tes précieux conseils, Léo, je te revaudrais ça, tu peux y aller, je peux me débrouiller seul pour la suite, **déclara le comte rassuré.

**-Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux rester si vous voulez..., **commença le valet.

**-Je t'assure que je peux me débrouiller seul, vas plutôt aider Kinana a préparé les petits déjeuners de Megumi et Mitsuki,** ordonna Luxus.

**-Comme vous le désirer, maître, **répliqua Léo.

**-Je te remercie,»** déclara simplement le blond.

Le valet exécuta une révérence avant de quitter le bureau du vampire pour se rendre aux cuisines ; Léo était un jeune homme qui avait des cheveux roux en épis, des yeux bleus félins et il était vêtit du même uniforme qu'Erik. Il était proche d'une des servante des deux vampires, Aries, elle faisait souvent la lessive et le repassage ; elle était d'une nature vraiment très gentille et douce, son seul défaut était peut être son manque de confiance en elle mais à part cela, elle était vraiment travailleuse et savait bien faire son travail. Cette dernière se rendit d'ailleurs tour par tour dans les chambres de ses maîtres pour réveiller les deux jeunes femmes qui dormaient encore ; elle appela alors Sorano, la « styliste » des deux comtes pour qu'elle leur trouve une robe habillé pour ce soir. La jeune femme vint aussitôt et entra d'abord dans la chambre de Luxus pour prendre les mesures d'une Megumi pas très bien réveillée ; ce que la rousse put réussir à distinguer de la styliste fut son teint mi-halé et sa belle et lisse chevelure d'un blanc légèrement bleuté. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et Megumi s'imaginait déjà dans une très belle robe sophistiquée que la styliste aurait trouvé spécialement pour elle. La dénommée Sorano avait vite finit son travail et partit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Dranbalt ou Mitsuki qui recommençait à s'endormir ; la brune entendit des pas vifs s'approcher vivement du lit et à peine eut-elle le temps de calculée ce qui se passait qu'elle sentie qu'on la tirait du lit pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore. Ce fut lorsque qu'elle surprit la jeune femme inconnue à ses yeux à lui entourer la taille qu'elle comprit un peu près ce que Sorano était entrain de faire ; elle devait prendre ses mesures pour une robe quelconque pour ce soir. La brune se laissa faire par la styliste et fut surprise par sa rapidité et efficacité et ne se plaignit pas lorsqu'elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La jeune femme voulut se ré-endormir mais Aries qui était toujours là, lui rappela qu'elle devait se préparer pour qu'elle soit prête à 11h précise ; c'est sur un ton las que Mitsuki se leva du lit, en prenant le drap pour se diriger la salle de bain adjacente afin de se préparer pour son vampire qui travaillait déjà dans son bureau.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était levé et Dranbalt commençait déjà à redouter le dîner de ce soir ; il se sentait bizarre et ailleurs, à-vrai-dire, son rêve avait réussi à le faire douter et pas qu'un peu. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Mitsuki, connaissant Iwan, il allait sûrement tenter quelque chose de suspect sur la jeune femme mais une chose était sûre, si Iwan posait une seule fois sa main sur son amante, il ne verra jamais le jour du lendemain, parole de vampire. Alors qu'il était dans la paperasse, Erik qui le secondait, remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

**«-Maître Dranbalt...pourquoi êtes-vous différent de d'habitude ?** Demanda le valet.

**-Comment ça, « différent de d'habitude ? »** Demanda à son tour le comte.

**-Eh bien..., je vous trouve particulièrement...tendu et stressé...serait-ce à cause de la visite de votre cousin éloigné, prévue ce soir ? **Demanda Erik.

**-Je me demande comment tu peut être aussi perspicace, Erik, tu m'étonneras toujours, **déclara Dranbalt.

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?** Demanda le borgne.

**-Oui...je...je sais pas quoi faire, tu connais Iwan, je sais qu'il aura des idées pas très nette et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il approche Mitsuki et qu'il la mêle à ses histoires tordues,** répliqua le vampire.

**-Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Arcadios et Dan de le surveiller ?** Proposa le valet. u

**-..., Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, elle est plutôt bonne même, est-ce que tu peux aller les prévenir si tu les trouve bien sûr ?** Demanda le brun.

**-Oui maître, tout de suite,»** répondit Erik.

Le valet effectua une révérence avant de partir du bureau du comte et de se diriger vers la salle d'armement où les chevaliers devraient normalement se trouver, laissant Dranbalt dans ses pensées. Il pensait tellement au dîner de ce soir qu'il n'entendit pas Virgo, une des servante qui s'occupait de la cuisine et du service, toquer à la porte.

**«-Maître, est-ce que je peux entrer ? **Demanda la servante à travers la porte.

**-..., Euh...oui, oui, tu peux entrer, Virgo,»** répondit Dranbalt sur un air absent.

Le vampire vit la servante aux cheveux roses entrée mais ignorait qu'elle était accompagnée de la personne qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

**«-Mitsuki ? Vous êtes...resplendissante...,» **avoua le comte en se levant de sa chaise.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement à cette remarque et se dirigea vers le bureau du vampire ; il ne la lâcha pas des yeux tellement elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés naturellement tombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues, son maquillage était discret mais était harmonieux avec son teint et ses yeux et elle portait une des robes des plus glamour ; elle était en matière cuivrée, de couleur noire qui lui cachait peu sa poitrine mais en la cachant tout de même, elle était fendue au niveau du nombril ainsi qu'au niveau de la jambe gauche. Elle portait également des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles, des mitaines noires qui avaient le bout constitué de dentelle noire également ainsi qu'un collier ras-du-cou constitué d'une pierre en argent et d'un pendentif et aussi de dentelle noire. Le tout réunit étaient vraiment beau à voir surtout sur Mitsuki selon le vampire qui s'avança vers la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant à présent ; il réduisit l'écart qui les séparaient et prit une de ses mains qu'il porta à sa bouche pour la baiser. Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit rire ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Dranbalt qui la rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre son torse pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**«-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne le dîner de ce soir...,** commença le comte en murmurant.

**-Ah oui et...qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Mitsuki en murmurant elle aussi.

**-Restez sur vos gardes, Luxus et moi connaissons bien Iwan et savons qu'il peut vous entraîner vous et Megumi dans des choses assez étranges, donc je vous demanderai de ne pas vous éloigner de moi. Si jamais vous m'apprenez qu'il vous a fait du mal, je jure sur ma vie qu'il ne vivra plus que cette soirée avant de rejoindre l'enfer de Zeleph,** répondit Dranbalt sérieux.

**-Je vous le promet, Dranbalt...,** répliqua la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui du vampire.

**-Je vous remercie Mi lady mais je dois vous demander de me laisser, j'ai du travail et je ne peux me permettre d'y remédier donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser,** déclara le brun.

**-Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas, mais ne vous surmenez pas, Dranbalt, après la nuit que vous avez passé, vous devriez vous ménager mais si vous trouvez juste de travailler je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Bien je vais vous laissez, quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?** Demanda Mitsuki.

**-Seulement au déjeuner et en fin de journée aux alentours de 18h, je suis vraiment désolé, Mi lady, **répondit le comte sincèrement désolé.

**-Je peux comprendre...je vous laisse, à plus tard et...travaillez bien,» **répliqua la jeune femme.

La brune allait quitter l'étreinte du vampire mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, le vampire rapprocha son visage du sien et prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement ; Mitsuki répondit avec plaisir au baiser de Dranbalt qui aussitôt rompit à contre cœur le baiser pour éviter que cela ne dérape de trop. La jeune femme comprit son geste et ne demanda pas son reste ; elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et avant qu'elle ne parte de la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le vampire qui croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle fut accompagnée de Virgo qui ne savait pas quoi faire à part attendre derrière elle.

**«-Que désirez-vous faire, Lady Mitsuki ?** Demanda la servante aux cheveux roses.

**-A vrai dire...je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerai bien attendre mon amie, Megumi avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque si il y en à une,** répondit la brune en se retournant vers Virgo.

**-Bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était prête mais qu'elle désirait voir Maître Luxus avant de se lancer dans une activité,** déclara la servante.

**-D'accord, je vous remercie, attendons là ici, si vous le voulez bien,** proposa Mitsuki.

**-Bien sûr, Lady Mitsuki, je suis à vos ordres et vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le désirez,** répliqua Virgo.

**-Je te remercie,»** déclara simplement la brune.

La jeune femme s'assit sur un des fauteuil du mini-salon des deux comtes et se rendit compte d'une chose qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte : tout les volets étaient fermés, sans aucune exceptions. Étant des vampires, Dranbalt et Luxus craignaient le soleil plus qu'autre chose, c'était l'ennemi n°1 des suceurs de sang. En même temps, elle aurait du s'en douter mais les deux cousins paraissaient tellement humain qu'elle en avait oublié leurs principaux points faibles ; mis à part leurs canines sur-développées, ils ressemblaient énormément à des humains normaux.

/-/-/-/

Pendant ce temps, Megumi était entrain de finir de se préparer dans la chambre de Luxus et lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle fut conduite par Aries au bureau du vampire qui était en plein travail. **«-Maître Luxus ? Est-ce je peux entrer ? **Demanda la servante.

**-..., Oui, entres,»** répondit le comte.

Aries s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau suivie de la rousse ; Luxus releva une fois la tête avant de replonger dans ses papiers mais lorsqu'il crut voir une tignasse rousse, il releva sa tête pour voir que Megumi était aussi présente et qu'elle était radieuse.

**«-Megumi...vous êtes magnifique...vraiment,** déclara le comte en se levant de sa chaise.

**-Je...c'est trois fois rien..., je vous remercie, Luxus,»** répliqua la jeune femme.

La rousse était vraiment sublime, ses cheveux déjà si beaux d'ordinaire, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute laissant sa mèche sur le côté, son maquillage était simple et à la fois harmonieux avec ses yeux et sa peau et pour couronner le tout, elle portait une robe des plus glamour tout comme Mitsuki ; elle était sans bretelles et partait d'une cou laissant voir un décolleté qui plongeait jusqu'au milieu de son ventre et était fendue au niveau de la jambe droite. Elle était en cuir et de couleur noire tout comme son amie et portait elle aussi des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles. Elle portait également des gants en dentelle noire qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes et d'un collier ras-du-cou simple fait de dentelle noire uniquement. Aux yeux de Luxus, c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie, tout de suite, il su qu'il était bien tombé. Il se rapprocha de son amante et l'étreignit en faisant attention à ne pas trop la serrer.

**«-Megumi...puis-je...vous demander quelque chose ?** Demanda Luxus en murmurant.

**-Oui, bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda la jeune femme sans quitter l'étreinte.

**-Lors du dîner de ce soir...je voudrais que vous vous méfiez d'Iwan, je le connais suffisamment avec Dranbalt pour connaître ses mauvaises manigances, donc si il venait à vous faire du mal, venez tout de suite me l'apprendre que j'en finisse avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse quoique ce soit, je ne le permettrai pas, même jamais,** déclara le blond sur un ton sérieux.

**-D'accord...je vous promet de faire attention...et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous me laissiez seul avec lui si ? **Demanda Megumi.

**-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule avec cet être dégénéré, ça plutôt mourir que de vous laissez avec lui ! **S'exclama le vampire.

**-Hihi...je savais que vous répondriez cela, Luxus, ça ne m'étonne pas, à vrai dire..., **répliqua Megumi amusée.

**-Vous êtes trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que je vous laisse en mauvaise compagnie,** avoua Luxus.

**-..., Je le sais...bien, vous venez avec moi, vous baladez ?** Proposa la jeune femme.

**-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Mi lady mais j'ai du travail et... je ne pourrai vous revoir qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et au début de soirée, je suis vraiment désolé... **répliqua le vampire.

**-...Oh, dommage...ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, je ne vais pas vous dérangez davantage,»** déclara Megumi en se retirant de l'étreinte.

A peine eut-elle le temps de quitter l'étreinte que le blond la ré-attira contre lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément ; la jeune femme répondit au baiser mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'approfondir, Luxus rompit doucement le baiser avant de la ré-embrasser rapidement en signe de « au revoir ». Elle comprit où le blond voulait en venir et se retira de l'étreinte pour de bon avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce ; mais avant de sortir du bureau, elle jeta un dernier coût d'œil au vampire qui la regardait toujours et qui lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce suivit d'Aries. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie, la jeune ne su quoi faire et fut sortie de sa transe de la servante qui devait être dans le même cas qu'elle.

**«-Que voulez-vous faire Lady Megumi ?** Demanda Aries.

**-Je...j'en ai pas la moindre idée..., saurais-tu où se trouve Mitsuki ?** Demanda à son tour la rousse.

**-Oui je crois qu'elle se trouve dans le salon des deux maîtres en compagnie de Virgo, vous voulez la rejoindre ? **Demanda la servante.

**-Oui, je voudrai la rejoindre,** répondit Megumi.

**-Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre,»** déclara Aries.

La servante se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait devant elle, suivie par la jeune femme qui la suivit comme son ombre.

/-/-/-/

Alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées, Mitsuki fut sortit de sa transe par l'arrivé de deux chevaliers en armure ; l'un était plutôt mignon, il avait les cheveux courts, en bataille et bruns, les yeux couleur noisette et son teint était plutôt halé. Il était habillé d'une armure grise foncée et ce qui le distinguait de son partenaire était sa très grande lance et son grand bouclier qui était marqué des symboles des deux comtes : un éclair et un ankh entrecroisé. Aussitôt qu'il détourna son regard vers elle, son cœur s'emballa et en oublia ses bonnes manières ; ses yeux pétillèrent et se rua devant la jeune femme qui ne sut quoi faire devant le chevalier.

**«-Je me présente, Dan, sergent de la garde des comtes Luxus Draer et Dranbalt Gryder, je suis également à votre service Mi lady, vous êtes vraiment ravissante et...,** commença le dénommé Dan.

**-Dan ! Tes bonnes manières ! On approche pas une lady comme ça, excuse toi tout de suite !** Ordonna l'autre chevalier.

**-Mais...oui c'est vrai...vous avez raison commandant Arcadios, veuillez m'excuser...,** répliqua le jeune chevalier.

**-Bien, mais fait aussi tes excuses à Lady Mitsuki,** déclara le commandant.

**-Veuillez m'excuser, Mi lady, je me suis mal exprimé, j'espère que saurez me pardonner,** avoua Dan en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

**-Mais...ce n'est pas grave, relevez-vous...Dan, je ne mérite pas tant de respect...,** déclara Mitsuki.

**-Au contraire, Mi lady, Dan doit vous respectez autant que nos deux maîtres sinon il sait ce qu'il l'attend,** intervint Arcadios.

**-Euh...si vous le dites mais ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui, ce n'était vraiment pas grave,** répliqua sincèrement Mitsuki.

**-Lady Mitsuki est trop gentille..., **avoua Dan.

**-Oui c'est vrai...bien, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter avec vous, Mi lady, pas que ça nous déplaise au contraire mais nous devons parler aux deux comtes pour un cas sérieux, sur ce nous vous laissons, à plus tard,** répliqua le commandant en s'éloignant de la jeune femme suivit de Dan.

**-Oui...à plus tard...,»** déclara simplement la jeune femme.

La brune regarda les deux chevaliers s'éloigner et alors qu'elle allait demander quelque chose à Virgo, elle fut coupée par une autre personne.

**«-Mitsuki ! Te voilà enfin ! **S'exclama Megumi en entrant dans le mini-salon accompagnée d'Aries.

**-Megumi ! Je me demandais où tu étais, ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, il faudrait que je vérifie quelque chose,** déclara la brune.

**-Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire donc allons-y ! »** Répliqua la rousse.

Les deux servantes prirent la main et montrèrent le chemin aux deux jeunes femmes avant de les quitter pour préparer le déjeuner ; Aries et Virgo laissèrent donc les deux amies seules dans la bibliothèque et rejoignirent les autres servants des deux comtes aux cuisines. Dans la pièce remplie de livres, Megumi et Mitsuki commencèrent à regarder des ouvrages anciens jusqu'à ce que la brune brise le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

**«-Megumi, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...,** commença Mitsuki.

**-Ah oui, quoi ?** Demanda la rousse.

**-Je pense savoir qui est l'assassin de la mère de Dranbalt...et celui de nos mères...,** avoua la brune.

**-Toi aussi...tu pense savoir de qui il s'agit ?** Demanda Megumi.

**-Quoi ? Tu avais déjà une idée ? **Demanda à son tour la brune.

**-C'est-à-dire que...oui...et je pense qu'il s'agit de...,** commença la compagne de Luxus.

**-De Precht ? **Demanda Mitsuki.

**-Oui exactement, je pense qu'il s'agit de lui, ça paraîtrait logique,** répondit Megumi.

**-C'est vrai, il haïssait le père de Luxus et de Dranbalt, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait tué la mère de Dranbalt...et peut être même qu'il a empoisonné la mère de Luxus pour la faire mourir et rendre malheureux les pères de nos deux vampires,** déclara la compagne de Dranbalt.

**-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tué les nôtres ? **Demanda la rousse.

**-Mmhh...peut être qu'il les avait invité dans sa demeure et les avait piégé ou je ne sais pas...peut être qu'il était en manque de sang ou autre chose...,** répondit Mitsuki.

**-Ses meurtres restent mystérieux et insensés pour l'instant, nous pourrons demander à Iwan le pourquoi du comment,** proposa Megumi.

**-Mais... j'ai promit à Dranbalt que je resterai près de lui et que je ne chercherai pas m'approcher de lui,** avoua la brune.

**-J'ai promit la même chose à Luxus, en gros on ne pourra jamais savoir si c'était Precht le meurtrier à moins que...,** commença la rousse.

**-A moins que ?** Reprit Mitsuki.

**-A moins qu'on demande à un des valet des deux comtes de se rapprocher d'Iwan,** proposa Megumi.

**-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?** Demanda la brune perplexe.

**-Oui enfin je sais pas, à qui tu voudrais qu'on demande ? **Demanda la compagne de Luxus.

**-Je pensais plus à un chevalier...,** avoua Mitsuki.

**-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ?** Demanda Megumi.

**-Je pense..., **répondit la compagne de Dranbalt.

**-Bien, allons le trouver,** déclara la rousse.

**-Attends, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est entrain de parler de choses sérieuses avec les deux comtes, nous lui demanderons cet après-midi,** répliqua la brune.

**-D'accord, nous irons lui demander cet après-midi,»** déclara Megumi.

Les deux femmes allaient reprendre leurs lectures mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain chevalier dans la bibliothèque.

**«-Mi ladies ! Je viens vous prévenir que le déjeuner est servit, si vous voulez bien me suivre,** déclara Dan.

**-Sire Dan, pouvons-nous vous demandez un service ? C'est de la plus haute importance, **déclara Mitsuki.

**-Oui de quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda le chevalier.

**-Serait-il possible que...que vous vous rapprochiez d'Iwan...pendant le dîner de ce soir ? Nous voudrions savoir si son père était vraiment le meurtrier de nos mères et celui de la mère de Dranbalt,** répondit Megumi.

**-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'agit de Precht ?** Demanda Dan perplexe.

**-Oui, nous le pensons vraiment, ça ne peut être que lui,** répondit la brune.

**-Bien, je ferai mon possible, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas, Mi ladies,** déclara le jeune homme.

**-Nous ne doutons point de vos compétences, Sire Dan,** répliqua Megumi sincère.

**-Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Mi ladies, mais maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, le déjeuner est servit et les deux comtes doivent être entrain de s'impatienter,** déclara le chevalier.

**-Eh bien, allons-y,»** répliqua Mitsuki.

Le chevalier fit sortir les deux amies de la bibliothèque et les emmena avec lui à la salle manger où les deux vampires les attendaient. Elles arrivèrent dans la pièce accompagnées de Dan qui fut légèrement mal à l'aise par les regards perçants des vampires qui le regardèrent avec intensité comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

**«-Vous voilà, Mi ladies, nous n'attendions plus que vous, veuillez prendre place,»** déclara Luxus en détournant son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Megumi et Mitsuki s'exécutèrent sans parler et prirent place ; la table était très grande et rectangulaire, les deux comtes occupaient les deux extrémités tandis que les deux amies était au milieux des côtés perpendiculaire à ceux des vampires. Le repas put alors commencé.

**/14h00/ **

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le silence et la dignité et les deux vampires durent repartirent à contre cœur dans leurs bureaux pour terminer leur travail laissant leurs amantes de nouveau seules. Les deux amies s'installèrent dans le mini-salon et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en sirotant des tasses de thé en attendant leurs amants.

**/18h00/**

Les deux comtes avaient enfin terminé leurs paperasses et rejoignirent avec hâte les deux jeunes qui les attendaient depuis maintenant quatre heures. Ils les virent assises dans les fauteuils de leur mini-salon et les rejoignirent ; Dranbalt s'installa auprès de Mitsuki qui lui donna une tasse de thé au passage tandis que Luxus souleva Megumi pour que ça soit lui sur le fauteuil et elle sur ses jambes. La rousse donna elle aussi une tasse de thé à son amant et profita de cette proximité pour laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il ne restait que trois heures avant l'heure fatidique et les deux couples savaient que ça serait une mauvaise phase à passer mais Luxus et Dranbalt ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir de mauvais pressentiments à propos d'Iwan et alors que le silence régnait, Megumi brisa le silence.

**«-Dites, est-ce que le comte Iwan est un vampire lui aussi ? **Demanda la rousse.

**-Oui...c'est un des plus sanguinaires qui existe en Roumanie,** répondit Luxus.

-Il a déjà tué ? Demanda à son tour Mitsuki.

**-Oui, je crois que ça lui ait déjà arrivé de tué pour du sang...,** répondit Dranbalt.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous resterez près de nous et nos gardes sont avertis, vous ne risquez rien,** répliqua le blond.

**-Si vous le dites...mais moi et Mitsuki avons peut être une chose importante, voire même très importante,** déclara Megumi.

**-De quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda le brun.

**-..., Il s'agit du meurtrier de nos deux mères...ainsi que la votre...Dranbalt,» **avoua Mitsuki.

En entendant cette phrase, le cadet des vampires réagit tout de suite et regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes.

**-Qui, qui l'a tué ?! **Demanda Dranbalt.

**-Il s'agit...de...de...,** commença Megumi.

**-De Precht...,» **termina Mitsuki.

Suite à cette annonce, un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux couples et le brun retenait tant de bien que de mal à retenir sa colère surtout en présence de son amante qu'il n'avait pas envie d'effrayer. Il serra ses poings et ses dents laissant bien voir ses canines sur-développées ce qui effraya légèrement les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient jamais vu un vampire en une colère noire. Dranbalt sentit qu'on lui caressait sa cuisse et essaya de se détendre ; il détourna son regard vers Mitsuki et croisa son regard jaunâtre serein et calme. Il commença alors à se calmer et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête avant de prendre la parole.

**«-..., Je...je...vais le tuer...,** déclara le brun.

**-De qui tu parles ? Iwan ?** Demanda Luxus.

**-De qui voudrais-tu que je parle ? Oui bien sûr que je parle d'Iwan, de toute façon, ça va faire longtemps que je veux lui régler personnellement son compte, ce soir, il paiera pour les crimes qu'avait commit son père et pour ceux qu'il a commit lui même...,** répliqua Dranbalt menaçant.

**-Que voulez-vous faire ?** Demanda Megumi.

**-Je ne sais pas trop encore...mais je trouverai le moment venu,»** répondit le cadet des vampires.

C'est sur cette décision de Dranbalt que se termina la conversation, les deux couples allèrent dans leurs chambre, peaufiner les derniers détails de leurs tenues et se préparer moralement pour le dîner.

**/21h00/ **

Les deux couples étaient fin prêt pour le dîner, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, les vampires avaient proposé leurs bras à leurs amantes et ces dernières les prirent avec plaisir. Ils vinrent dans l'entrée accompagnés de leurs valets, Erik et Léo, ainsi que leurs gardes, Arcadios et Dan. L'horloge sonna 21h et personne n'arriva. Les deux comtes fixaient la porte avec intensité et lorsque la sonnette retentit, les deux valets se précipitèrent à la porte et échangèrent un regard avant de d'ouvrir la porte laissant voir le comte Iwan accompagné de ses valets. Lorsqu'elles virent à quoi ressemblait le cousin éloigné de leurs amants, un frisson leur parcourut l'échine et elles resserrèrent leurs emprises sur les bras des comtes qui comprirent leurs ressentis en le voyant. Il était très grand, très musclé, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs également, ses canines dépassaient de sa bouche et il était habillé du même ensemble que ses cousins _(voir première partie)_ mis à sa part sa cape qui était de couleur rougeâtre à l'intérieur et que son attache était un drôle de symbole qui ressemblait à un corbeau. Iwan fusilla ses cousins du regard avant de détourner son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes qui ne surent ou se mettre devant l'imposant vampire. Il se rapprocha d'elles mais lorsqu'il exécuta un pas, les deux gardes lui barrèrent la route tout comme les valets qui regardèrent Iwan et ses valets avec un air mauvais.

**«-Ne vous approchez pas des Lady Megumi et Mitsuki,** menaça Dan.

**-Au risque d'en mourir,** continua Arcadios avec un ton toujours si menaçant.

**-Je ne prendrai pas le risque de m'approcher des vulgaires objets de distractions de mes cousins pour y laisser la vie...,** rétorqua Iwan.

**-Ne parle pas de nos compagnes comme ça, Iwan. Nous les aimons, pas comme toi, tu tues tes compagnes au bout d'une semaine et tu leur suce le sang jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient complètement vidées,** répliqua sèchement Dranbalt se rapprochant de Mitsuki.

**-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Dranbalt, **rétorqua Iwan.

**-Il est ici chez lui, il te parle comme ça si il le veut, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, **intervint Luxus.

**-Tu ne vas commencé à m'énerver toi aussi ?!** S'exclama le mauvais comte.

**-Nous n'avons pas l'attention de dîner avec toi, donc c'est cela que l'on n'ira pas par quatre chemins,** répliqua le blond menaçant.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Iwan étonné.

**-Ton père a-t-il tué ma mère et celle de Mitsuki et Megumi ?!** Demanda Dranbalt irrité.

**-..., Tu as mit tout ce temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon père ? Laisse moi rire. Si il est venu l'annoncer à ton père ce n'était pas pour faire joli, mais apparemment, toi et ton père ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui, c'est tellement beau la fraternité à sens unique...,** déclara Iwan provocateur.

**-Tu...tu vas le payer ! » **S'exclama le cadet des vampires.

Dranbalt délaissa Mitsuki et se rua sur Iwan qui sentit le coup venir ; il esquiva son cousin et avant qu'il ne puisse faire d'autres gestes, il le maîtrisa et sortit sa dague de son fourreau en pointant la lame sur le cou du plus jeune des vampires qui était bloqué. Mitsuki ne voulant pas rester en reste, se dirigea vers Iwan mais n'avait pas prévu qu'un des valet de ce dernier la bloque dans ses gestes.

**«-KYYAA ! Lâchez moi !** S'exclama Mitsuki en se débattant.

**-MITSUKI !** S'exclama Megumi.

**-Macbeth ! Lâche la !** Ordonna Luxus.

**-Sinon quoi ?!** Demanda le valet.

**-A toi de voir,** répliqua simplement le blond.

**-Quoi ? »** Demanda Macbeth.

Le valet du comte Iwan n'eut pas le temps de demander son reste que Dan lui entoura le cou et sous l'effet de la surpris, il lâcha Mitsuki qui put prendre sa dague et qui la planta en pleins dans le cœur de Macbeth qui cracha du sang avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Ayant entendu un bruit lourd, Iwan détourna son regard et avait baissé sa garde sur Dranbalt qui en avait profité pour se dégager de son emprise ; Luxus délaissa Megumi pour un court instant et rejoignit son cousin sauf qu'entre temps, une des servante du mauvais comte s'était emparée d'elle et elle l'avait attrapé par le cou. La servante la colla contre le mur et l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste en allongeant étrangement ses cheveux rouges qui lui entourèrent chaque membre ; Megumi ne put s'empêcher de crier et Mitsuki fut la première à réagir.

**«-MEGUMI ! Tiens bon !** S'exclama la brune en se ruant vers la servante.

**-LACHE LA, SALE PSYCHOPATHE !** S'exclama Luxus.

**-Sale rousse, je vais en finir avec toi..., **déclara la mauvaise servante.

**-Cause toujours, tu m'intéresse ! »** S'exclama Megumi.

La rousse sortit vivement une dague d'en dessous sa robe et la planta sans hésiter en pleins cœur de son adversaire qui se figea lorsque la lame traversa sa peau ; Megumi termina le travail en lui donnant un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Rassurée de voir son amie indemne, Mitsuki se rua sur elle et l'étreignit avec une force non calculée.

**«-Je suis si rassurée, tu n'as rien...,** déclara la brune.

**-Eh...m'étouffe pas, s'il-te-plaît,** répliqua la rousse.

**-Désolée mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre que...,** commença Mitsuki en se retirant de l'étreinte.

-..., Ça va, je vais bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, répliqua Megumi.

-Tant mieux, mais où sont passés Dranbalt et Luxus ? Demanda la brune.

**-Ils sont dehors entrain de régler leurs comptes avec Iwan...et nous ne savons pas où ils en sont... **avoua Arcadios.

**-Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les valets du comte Iwan sont tous morts,»** répliqua Dan.

Mais alors qu'un silence gênant s'était installé, les deux chevaliers ainsi que les deux valets et les deux jeunes femmes entendirent la respiration bruyante d'un des trois comtes et ignoraient de qui il s'agissait. Mitsuki et Megumi croisèrent les doigts et quand elles virent leurs deux vampires revinrent en soutenant l'un l'autre, elles laissèrent éclater leurs joies et se sautèrent dans les bras ; les deux cousins étaient légèrement blessés et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers leurs amants respectifs et les étreignirent sans sentir leurs forces. Luxus et Dranbalt répondirent à leurs étreintes et en profitèrent pour les embrasser amoureusement ; les deux amies répondirent avec plaisir au baiser de leurs amants en les approfondissant. Le personnel des deux comtes sourit en voyant les deux couples si amoureux et en parfaite harmonie et surent qu'à partir de cette nuit, que les deux cousins vivraient heureux pour très longtemps avec de telles mortelles.

**/THE END/ **

**NA : Voilà, la fiction est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus malgré ce dernier chapitre trop bref à mon goût...m'enfin j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plus dans l'ensemble et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu =D !**

**Merci et à bientôt ^^ **

**PS pour toi ma Tite Megumi que j'adore 3 : J'espère vraiment que la fic t'a plus, je l'ai faite en pensant à toi, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! AISHITERU 3 3 **

**Ta Tite Mitsuki ^_^ 3 **


End file.
